Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
by Silverdawn573
Summary: Kate had always dreamt of being a ranger, just like her older brother and sister. Well, more her sister... She meets five people which will be friends with her for life, Rhythmi, Keith, Kellyn, Isaac, and Georgia (OC, only so Kellyn isn't forever alone). Constructive criticism welcome :-) Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1-First Day Of School

"You are now part of Team School, a se-"

"MR KAPLAN! STOP TELLING THAT STUPID STORY!" A red haired woman shouted as she walked into the room. She wore a white skirt, and a lime green top. She smiled at the brunet girl in the room.

"Hi! You must be Kate. I'm Mrs April. I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of your time here!" Mrs April said, while glaring at Mr Kaplan before ushering the brunet out the door.

"C'ya Mr Kaplan!" Kate shouted back.

She led her into the main school building, and towards a door.

"You just wait out here. I'll call you when I want you to come in."

"Ok!" The brunet answered excitedly. Kate had been looking forward to this moment since the Ranger School accepted her application. Of course, she missed her family and friends, but she would see them soon enough. Her older brother and sister had both graduated from here two years ago and three years ago, respectively. She hadn't really talked to her sister about it much, but her brother wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Come on in!" She heard Mrs April shout.

**Rhythmi's POV**

Mrs April walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone! Do you remember how I told you about the new student? Well, she arrived here today all the way from Fiore!" Mrs April said, smiling.

"Now I expect you to be kind and welcoming to her. Also, Keith, please let her sit down before annoying her."

"Whats her name? Is she cute? Does she look like a celebrity? Or does she have braces?" The girl next to me, Sarah, asked. She was so annoying sometimes...

"Well, you'll have to find out for yourself. Come on in!" Mrs April shouted out.

The door opened and a brunet girl walked in. Her hair was in pigtails, and she had brown eyes. She walked up to the front of the room.

"Introduce yourself." Mrs April said to her. I noticed Keith had a big grin on his face. I could see that Mrs April had noticed as well.

"Well, um... I'm Kate, and I came here from Fiore. And I'm gonna be a Pokèmon Ranger!" She said with a smile.

"Great. How long did it take you to capture that Pikachu? An hour? Two hours?" Keith said with a smirk. I wanted to strangle him sometimes...

"Keith." Mrs April glared at him.

"About ten seconds for your information, Red." Kate said.

We all looked to Mrs April.

"It's true." Mrs April said, smiling.

Hold on...

"Doesn't that make it a record?" I asked.

"It does. Well, lets get started. Kate, could you please sit down now next to Keith?"

"Is that Red?" She asked Mrs April.

"Umm... Yes." Mrs April said, chuckling.

"Yipee." Kate said sarcastically.

"Aww, come on, I'm not that bad am I?" Keith said.

Lucky Kate. Her first day, and she gets to sit next to the most annoying boy this school has ever had. And somehow, I'm friends with him. Mrs April started giving one of her famous lectures to Kate about the school styler.

Keith yawned.

"I'm doing it again aren't I? Sorry Kate, I accidentally gave you a lecture didn't I? I do that sometimes." Mrs April explained.

"Ok, today is a free-study class. Instead of studying though, Rhythmi, could you please show Kate around the school?" She continued.

"Oki-doki!" I said.

"Ok class, I'll be in the staff room if you need anything." Mrs April said while walking out. As soon as she left, we started talking.

**Kate POV**

"Hi! I'm Kellyn! I hope Mrs April wasn't too boring for you. Her classes are usually fun." The guy who sat next to Keith said. He was about my height, and he had brown hair and brown eyes as well. Before I got to say hi, a certain red-head started talking loudly.

"You were just lucky. I bet if we had a competition later, you wouldn't be so good."

"Well, your... Just stupid!" Keith laughed at my failed attempt of a comeback.

"Come on Kate, we better get going." Rhythmi said, pulling my arm and dragging me out the doorway.

"I'll take you to Mr Kinaid's classroom first. Do not strike a match in there, theres so much hairspray in the room it'll all catch fire." Rhythmi said. I laughed.

"No, it's true."

We walked in, and all I could smell was hair spray.

"Hello, Mr Kinaid. This is our new student, Kate. I'm showing her around the school." Rhythmi said to the teacher.

He had blond hair, with a huge curl sticking out, and his smile... Wasn't a happy one... It was more of a forced one. I knew I wouldn't like him straight away.

"Hello Kate. Please remember not to run in the corridors and do not blame without proof. Goodbye." He said, telling us to go away without actually saying it. Only after we had left the classroom we spoke.

"Wow. That's a lot of hairspray." I said, laughing.

**Later that day...**

"So that's the whole school, apart from Ascension sq-" Rhythmi was interrupted by Janice, who I had been introduced to earlier, yelling out,

"Help! The Bidoof are going crazy!"

We ran up to Janice and I got my styler out.

"Hey! New girl! How 'bout we have a race! The one who captures the most Bidoof wins!" I hadn't noticed Keith run up.

"Cool! Lets go Red!"

We did our ranger poses, then ran off to capture the most Bidoof. After about ten minutes, we had finished.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.

"Yup. You catched f-" Keith was interupted.

"CAUGHT!" Rhythmi shouted. I had the feeling that happens a lot.

"You _caught_ four, and I caught five... SO I WIN!" Keith shouted.

"Well, you know the grounds better than Kate." Rhythmi pointed out.

"Weren't you going to show me something?" I asked Rhythmi, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, Acension Square. Follow me."

"Hey, I'm coming as well!" Keith shouted out, running after us.

We ran down the stairs, and towards the monument.

"They say if you make a pledge here that it comes true." Rhythmi told me. I remembered my older brother, who had come home for the holidays, telling me about all the rangers who had made a pledge there.

A faint ding! was heard from the school.

"Theres the bell! We better get going." Keith said.

**Later on...**

"Come on Kate, they're waiting for us!" Rhythmi said.

"But why are they waiting for us?" I asked. I was reading a letter my sister had written to me. Apparently my family were moving to Chicole Village to be closer to me, but what if I was stationed in Fiore! They'ed be far away again!

"You'll see. Now come on!"

Kellyn and a girl were waiting.

"Hey Kate! This is Georgia!" Kellyn said loudly.

"H-Hi." She said. She had long, black hair, and green eyes.

"She's in Mr Kincaid's class."

"Lucky you." I said. Rhythmi smirked.

"She doesn't talk much. And look out when she gets a camera." Keith said from across the room. He walked over and sat down.

"We should get started before any teachers turn up." Rhythmi said.

"Get what started?" I asked.

"Your initiation. All of us have done it. You go through all the rooms, and get our stylers. You then take them down into the basement and put them outside the door. Then you come back. Oh, also the person who sits next to you in class goes with you." Kellyn explained.

"Ok, Keith, since you sit next to her, you go with her." Rhythmi said.

"Yay." I said.

"I can hear the sarcasm dripping." Rythmi laughed.

"Ok. Remember the hints Keith?" Kellyn asked.

"Yup."

"Ok, time for you guys to go." Rhythmi said, pushing us down the stairs.

We walked down to the main block. We were just about to walk around to the libary, when-

"WAH! What was that!?" Keith said jumping back. It turned out to be a Bidoof.

"Oh no! It's a really scary Bidoof!" I said, laughing at him.

"Tell anyone, and your dead."

"Keith is afraid of Bidoof!" I said, laughing even harder.

"You gonna die laughing that much you know."

"Ok, ok, I'm finished."

We went through the rooms, collecting the stylers.

When we went into the staff room, a Pichu had the styler around its neck. I tried chasing it, but it kept going underneath the desks. I looked at Keith.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, are you gonna help me?" I asked. He sighed, and we started chasing the Pichu around. We had almost trapped it, but it moved. We both jumped for it, and hit each others heads with our own.

And somehow he ended up on top of me. I felt my face go red. He quickly stood up. Even in the little light we had, I could tell he was blushing.

"S-sorry about that." He said, embarrassed.

"Lets just forget it happened." I said.

Keith stayed on the other side of the room from then on. I managed to get the styler, then we took them down to the basement and I set them out side the doorway.

"Is that all?"

"Yup. We better ge- Did you just hear that?" Keith said

"Yeah I did..." We were backing up, when four or five Ghastly appeared right in front of my face. I quickly grabbed my styler, and prepared to catch it. The one thing I didn't like about ghost types was that they keep disappearing and appearing again. Because of that, it took me about five minutes to capture them.

"2 years later..." Keith said. I just glared at him.

"WHO'S THERE!" We heard Kinaid yell.

Keith and I looked at each other, and ran.

We ran up to the dorms, and everyone cheered for me.

I yawned.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Bedtime. Night guys." Kellyn said.

"Same here. Night." Keith said.

The two boys walked off to their room.

**Isaac POV**

"So, how is the experiment going?" I heard Mr Kinaid walk in the door.

"I'm still preparing for it. Who did you yell at earlier?" I replied.

"Oh nothing. Just a bunch of Zubat."

I yawned.

"You must be feeling tired. Have the rest of the night off." Mr Kinaid said. I definitely liked him better when he was being nice.

"Thanks Mr Kinaid." I said, walking out. I walked up to the dorms, hoping no one was still up.

**Kate POV**

A blonde boy with a mushroom haircut, who Rhythmi had introduced to me earlier as Isaac, walked in.

"What were you doing?" Rythmi asked.

"Uhh... Just... Extra studying. Yeah. Extra studying." He then ran off to his room. Georgia, Rythmi, and I looked at each other.

"Well, I think the guys had the right idea. I'm gonna go to bed." I said.

"Same." Georgia said.

"Me too." Rythmi said. We walked off to the room us three shared.

**Kellyn's POV**

"So, what do you think of Kate?" I asked Keith.

"She's ok, I guess. At least she can take a joke."

"Yeah." I said before yawning.

Isaac, aka Mushroom Head, walked in. He quickly walked over to his bed. For the past month he had been doing 'extra studying'. Keith and I looked at each other.

"You've been doing a lot of extra studying lately, mushroom head. You even missed out on Kate's initiation ceremony! So tell us, what have you really been doing?" Keith asked him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Extra studying." Isaac said in an annoyed tone.

I sighed and rolled over, so I faced the wall the bunk bed was pushed against. I had to have to bottom bunk, as Keith would not leave me alone until I gave him the top bunk. He was annoying, and sometimes a bit of a jerk, but he was a pretty good friend.

**Rhythmi's POV**

"So, Kate, anything you want to know?" I asked her while we were getting into bed.

"Nah, I think I've got it pretty much sorted." She answered.

"Ok. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Don't you dare try and wake me up. Or you won't be waking up tomorrow." I threatened Kate.

"Don't worry, I'll be asleep soon. Night."

"Night."

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading until the end of the chapter! Please tell me what you think in a review. Not sure what to say really... Haven't written an A/N in ages... My updates could be really close or really far apart, idk. I've just moved so everything is kinda messed up. :-/ so yeah. ****Also sorry about all the POV changes, I'm just still sorting everything out. Hopefully it won't be like that in the next chapters.**

**I'm only going to update when I get a new chapter written, so I don't leave this story to die. Reviews would be nice though :-)**

**So yeah :-/**


	2. Chapter 2- Teacher Only Day

"Kate! Wake up! KATE!" Rhythmi called. Kate began to stir. She had been dreaming about a magical world where Pokèmon could talk, and there weren't any humans.

"I don't wanna wake up..." Kate yawned, slowly turning over. It had been a week since she had started at the Ranger School. Rhythmi was tutoring her on everything she had missed out on that could be useful later on.

"KATE HITOMI! WAKE UP NOW!" Rhythmi shouted.

"Yes Mum..." Kate said, getting up. She glared at Rhythmi.

"It's a teacher only day remember? We're going to the beach in 10."

Kate suddenly jumped out of bed and grabbed a top and a pair of shorts.

Rhythmi smiled.

"I'll wait out there with Georgia and Kellyn."

Kate ran into the bathroom, got changed and brushed her hair. She quickly put it up into her signature pigtails. She ran out, put her bikini in her bag, and ran out to the others. As she went past the kitchen, she grabbed an apple for breakfast.

"Ok. I'm here." Kate said.

"Now we're just waiting for Keith." Kellyn said. Just as he said that, Keith strolled out of his room.

"Morning everyone."

"Well, thats everyone. Lets go!" Rythmi said.

As they walked down the path to Vein Town, they talked, and in Kate's case, ate.

"So were all of you here from the start of the year?" Kate asked.

"No, Georgia came here about three months ago, and Keith came here about a month after school started." Rhythmi said.

"So where did you guys come from?" Kate asked.

"I'm from Pueltown, Georgia's from Kanto, Kellyn is from Hoenn, and Keith..." Rhythmi stopped. "We are you from Keith? I don't think I've asked you."

"I'm from Kalos. Took me seven hours to get here by plane." the red-head said.

The chat turned into an argument about how planes worked, and then why pilots had to wear a special uniform. The talking stopped when they reached the beach.

"Wow... Its beautiful!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes! There's big waves! Now I can practice the art of bodysurfing!" Keith shouted out. Kate, confused, asked,

"Whats bodysurfing?"

"It's this thing Keith invented. Its like surfing, but no board. You run up to a wave, run away, then lie down on the water, basically. It's pretty fun." Kellyn explained.

"Oh."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna get changed." Rhythmi said. She started walking of towards the girls changing rooms. Georgia and Kate followed after her. The guys went to their changing rooms.

"Ok. Both of you ready?" Rythmi asked. Kate nodded her head and Georgia said yes.

"Race you to the water?" Kate asked.

"Challenge accepted." Rythmi smirked.

"Sure." Georgia answered.

The girls ran down to the water, dumping their bags by the bag that had all the food in it. Just as Rythmi was about to win, Kate tripped and decided that if she was going down, she would take another with her. Kate grabbed Rhythmi's ankle, causing her to faceplant in the water. Georgia had a triumphant smirk on her face.

Soon after, the boys came running down, shouting something, and ran out to the waves.

"GO FOR THE NEXT WAVE!" Kellyn shouted to Keith. Keith gave him a thumbs up. They ran up to the wave, and ended up on the beach ten seconds later, laughing their ass off.

**Kate's POV**

Rhythmi and Georgia started setting up lunch and hour or so after we got there. I decided to give 'bodysurfing' a go. Like Kellyn said, it was pretty fun.

"Come and get your food before we eat it!" I heard Rhythmi shout. Keith, Kellyn and I raced up. I grabbed a piece of bacon and egg pie, leftovers from last night Janice had given to us, and a drink of water. We sat down on the towels Rhythmi and Georgia had set out for us earlier.

We finished eating, and lay down in the sun for a few minutes and talked. I was laying on the end, next to Kellyn, so I didn't catch much of the conversation. Kellyn noticed this, and turned over to face me.

"You ain't talking much. Whats up?"

"The sky. How about you?" I asked. That was my answer every time someone asked me that.

"Same here."

We lay in silence for a few seconds, then he asked,

"Where do you want to be stationed when you graduate?"

"Probably in Veintown, because my family might be moving to Chicole Village soon."

"Cool. So, who's in your family? Like brothers, sisters..." Kellyn asked.

"I've got Mum, Dad, a little sister called Emma, I call her Emmy, then theres me, then my older brother, and my older sister. My older sister and brother are both rangers as well."

"Names for your brother and older sister?"

"My sisters name is April, and my brother... You'll meet him soon. You can find out then."

"C'mon, Rhythmi says we can go back in the water now!" Keith shouted, while running towards the water. Kellyn got up and ran after him.

"Soooooooo..." I said.

"Soooo..." Rhythmi said back.

"Wanna race again?" I smiled.

"Ok." Georgia answered. We all stood up, and got ready.

"GO!" I yelled. Rhythmi tried to push me over, but I managed to stay up. We all managed to get to the water at about the same time.

We swam around for a bit, and I was just getting out of the water when something pulled me under the water. I screamed, but I was underwater, so there wasn't really any sound. I kicked whatever was pulling me under. After a few kicks it let me go. I swam up to the surface, to hear Rhythmi, Georgia and Kellyn laughing. No Keith. I realised what had pulled me under.

"Where is he. I need to kill him. NOW." I yelled. As I said that, he appeared a few meters away from me.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" I yelled at him.

"You almost already have! Those kicks hurt!" He yelled back. I glared at him, then swam back to the beach.

"Let's go get changed." Rhythmi said, still quietly laughing.

After we had gotten changed, we packed up the food and headed back. When we walked past the Ranger base, I looked in the Ranger Base to see if there was anybody in there. The place was empty. Must be out on a mission.

We walked up the path to the school. We threw our togs in a washing machine. We dropped off the water bottles in the kitchen for Janice.

"What's the time?" I asked. I really need a watch.

"6:54. Exactly." Kellyn said, looking at his watch.

"So dinners in about 6 minutes. I'll be back in a sec." I said, and walked off to my room. I needed to write a letter back to my sister.

'Dear Emmy,

How's everyone? I'm fine. So are you sure you guys are moving to Chicole Village? What if I get stationed in Fiore? You'll be far away again.

Well, anyway, you should get a phone! It would be faster if I could just text you.

Well, you wanted to know about my friends. There's Rhythmi, she's blonde and really smart, Georgia, she's really shy, but awesome if you can get her talking. Then there's Kellyn, he's almost exactly the same hight as me and he has brown hair and eyes as well. It's kinda creepy how similar he is to me... And there's Isaac, he's blonde and super smart. And there's Keith. He's a red head, and he's really annoying. He's pretty funny though, as long as you aren't part of his jokes. Like today, we were at the beach (it was a teacher only day) and he pulled me under the water.

Dinner should be ready soon, so I've gotta stop here. Tell Mum and Dad I love them!

Love, Kate'

I had just put the letter in the envelope, when Janice yelled out "DINNER IS READY!". I left the letter on my bedside table and walked out. I joined everyone in the line to get food.

"You took a bit longer than a second. What were you doing?" Keith asked, pushing in front of the boy behind me, earning him a dirty look.

"I was writing a letter to my little sister." I replied.

"You have a little sister? Cool! What's her name?"

"Her name's Emma, but I call her Emmy. How about you? You have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have a older step-sister. She's about 10 years older than me though, and I've never really talked to her. The only time I've ever met here was at her wedding a few years ago."

"Oh yeah. I have a older sister and brother as well."

We grabbed some food and went to sit down by the others.

"So I heard something's happening tomorrow. What is it?" I asked. Everyone stared at me.

"Oh, she wasn't here when we were told. It's outdoor class. A ranger from Vein Town comes and talks to us." Rhythmi explained.

"I already have 39 questions." Keith said proudly.

"And there's a question and answer session of terror afterwards as well." Georgia explained.

We ate the rest of our dinner, and Keith went up for seconds.

"Hey, where do I put letters I want to send?" I asked.

"Give them to Janice when she isn't busy. She'll mail them for you." Kellyn said. Afterwards we got dessert. By the time we had finished it was 7:30.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed and reply to some letters." Rhythmi said.

"Ok. Night." Georgia said.

Janice got out some board games out for us to play until lights out. I grabbed a Monopoly board and the pieces.

"This game is boring..." Keith said.

"It's either this or chess. Your choice. At least you can make this game fun." I replied. Kellyn sorted out the money and we all chose a piece each to represent us. I got a Doduo. We decided that Kellyn could start, and then we went clockwise. The game only lasted about half an hour because I kept stealing everyone's money when they weren't looking. They all went bankrupt.

"I'm going to bed. Night guys." I said, after helping to pack up.

"Same here." Georgia yawned.

"Ok. Night." Keith and Kellyn said.

Georgia and I walked off to our room that we shared with Rhythmi. When we walked in, she had fallen asleep.

After we had gotten changed and brushed our teeth, we said our good nights and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, theres Ch 2. I've decided to add in more events during there time at the school, cause it seems so boring. But its more interesting than my school. I mean, they get to learn about Pokemon, and they get to become Pokemon Rangers!**

**You've all probably figured out who her brother is, but I'll keep it secret for a while.**

**And there weren't as many POV changes this time :D yay **

**BTW It'll get more interesting... I promise...**

**And it's my second update in one day :-D**


	3. Chapter 3- Outdoor Class!

"KATE! Wake up! It's outdoor class today!" Rhythmi shouted. Georgia sighed. Kate really didn't like waking up...

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up..." Kate said, rolling over.

"Outdoor class." Rhythmi whispered. Kate shot up, almost knocking over Rhythmi, grabbed her uniform, and went to get changed. She ran back out to grab some hair ties, then went to do her hair in her usual pigtails.

"We have exactly 2 minutes, Kate." Georgia said. Kate finished her hair, grabbed her school styler, and ran out the door to the kitchen, where she grabbed a few pears. Rhythmi and Georgia ran out after her.

"C'mon guys, we don't have all day y'know." Kellyn said, waiting at the doorway with Keith.

"Blame Kate. She won't wake up unless we bribe her, or in this case, tell her outdoor class is on today. Which it is." Rhythmi explained.

"Get me next time she doesn't wake up. I'll make sure she does." Keith said, smirking.

"We have thirty seconds." Georgia said.

"C'MON KATE!" Keith yelled.

"I'm coming..." She said, running towards them. They all ran down the stairs towards Acension Square. Georgia ran over to stand with her class, and the other four stood by Mrs April and Sarah.

Principle Lamot spoke.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to introduce the ranger holding Outdoor Class today. This is Crawford Hit-"

"WHY DID YOU GROW AN AFRO! WHY YO-" Kate and the ranger, Crawford, started yelling at each other.

"I WANTED ONE!"

"IT LOOKS WEIRD!."

"Bud-" Crawford's Budew tried to get a word in, but failed.

"IT DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT!" Kate yelled.

"YOU FACE DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT!" Crawford yelled back.

"WHY YOU!" Kate then punched Crawford. They continued fighting. Mrs April, Principal Lamot and Mr Kinaid just sweat dropped. After about 5 minutes, Keith asked,

"So are you two related?"

Kate and Crawford turned around to him.

"Nah. We've never met before. What do you think?" Crawford said.

"He's my big brother. Although I'm more mature than him, he's still the big brother." Kate sighed.

"Little Katey is following in my footsteps to becoming a ranger..." Crawford said. This earned him another punch.

"Ok, Kate, Crawford, can we please get started?" Principle Lamot asked.

"The question and answer session of terror? Well, it can't be as terrifying as my little sister..." Crawford muttered. Kate glared at him, before moving to stand by Rhythmi.

"Well... Who to ask first... You." He said, pointing to a boy from Kinaid's class.

"Is Kate really your little sister? And do you have any other family?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Kate is my little sister. I also have a littler sister, her names Emma, and a big sister, called April. And then there's my Mum and Dad, or Olivia and Matt. Now, you." He said, pointing to someone else.

After a while he pointed to Rhythmi.

"Do you think I'll be a good operator?" She asked.

"Aren't you confusing me with a fortune teller? But, even though I'm just seeing you for the first time, I'm sure if you work hard enough you'll be one of the best!" He answered.

"And you?" He said, pointing to Keith.

"Will I be a good ranger?" He asked.

"Should I become a fortune teller? But anyway, I'm seeing you for the first time as well, but your strong will shines through, and that's what will get you stationed at the Ranger Union and become a Top Ranger. And Katey, do you have any questions?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah, why are you so dumb? And are you sure your related to me?" Kate asked, trying to hide a smirk. Crawford just glared at her and moved on to the next question.

"You?" He said, pointing to Kellyn.

"Have you ever made any mistakes?"

"Well there was that time I spilt juice on my styler, and another time I tried to catch a stuffed doll, and an- WAIT! DON'T MAKE ME SAY THESE THINGS!"

We all laughed.

"And you?" He said pointing to Sarah.

"Have you ever made Mrs April angry?"

"Yup. She'd blow up at me a least once a day."

"Now, c'mon. We all know it was at least three times a day. But Crawford was a wonderful student. He kept everyone's spirits up with his humour." Mrs April smiled.

"And y-"

"VOICEMAIL! VOICEMAIL!" Crawford pressed a button and spoke into his styler.

"Crawford here. Wassup Barlow?"

"There's a hurt Mantine off the shore on School Island. Apparently it swam into the side of a cargo ship. Luana is bringing a boat to come and pick you up, so be ready." Crawford blushed lightly at Luana's name. Kate smirked at him, and he glared back.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this class short. I'll check back to tell you what happens to the Mantine, so c'ya everyone!" He yelled out, running towards the wharf. Luana recognised Kate and yelled out,

"HEY KATE! HE DIDN'T ANNOY YOU TOO MUCH DID HE? WE'LL CATCH UP LATER! C'YA!"

Kate just waved back.

"Well, that's the shortest ever outdoor class. CLASSES HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF." Principle Lamot shouted out. Everyone cheered and ran off.

**Kate POV, Later on...**

"I can't believe he's your brother! You didn't even tell us you had a brother!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"I knew you had a brother, but you could of at least said he was stationed in Vein Town!" Kellyn said.

"When did you get told?" Rhythmi asked.

"At the beach. You guys were talking about something else, so Kate and I talked about stuff. I asked her about her family, and she told me."

Keith seemed to narrow his eyes at Kellyn... What? Was there something I didn't know?

"You told me too when I asked, in the line for dinner last night." He said, in a tone as if he had to match Kellyn's statement.

"So you tell them, but not us?" Rhythmi asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"I'm sorry Rhythmi, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you..." I said in my most dramatic voice possible. The guys and Georgia were cracking up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be friends anymore. You shouldn't keep secrets like that from me." Rhythmi turned away and started to walk away. We both collapsed laughing. Eventually we got up.

"The time is 3:00, before you ask, Kate." Kellyn said. I laughed along with everyone else. Wait- did Keith just shoot him a dirty look?

"Well, I'm gonna go to the library and find some good manga. Anyone can come with me if they want." I said.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty tired, so I'll come with you and have a sleep." Keith said, before yawning, as if to prove his point.

"Ok. C'mon then." I said. We walked off to the library.

Keith went straight to the nearest corner and sat down, then closed his eyes. I picked out a Fairy Tail manga and sat down on the other side of the table to him, and started reading.

**Georgia POV**

"Did you see how weird Keith was acting after you said she was talking to you at the beach, Kellyn? I reckon he likes her. More than a friend." Rhythmi said.

"Well why would he act weird around me then?" Kellyn asked.

I mentally face palmed.

"Because you were talking at the beach! He must think you were hitting on her or something... I don't know!" I said. Kellyn was so dumb sometimes...

"But why?! I like her as a friend, not like that!" Kellyn said, slightly blushing.

"Well he doesn't know that, does he?" Rhythmi said.

"So you're telling me I just go up to him and say, 'Hey, I know you like Kate. I wasn't hitting on her at the beach.'? He'll kill me if I do!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"Well, at least try and talk about the subject. Play truth or dare or something... I don't know what you guys do." I said.

"Fine."

We all walked up to the dorms.

"I have to write some letters. Be back soon!" I said.

"Actually, I have to write some as well. I'll see you at dinner, Kellyn." I heard Rhythmi say. I heard her follow me into the girls rooms. I also heard Kellyn walk off to his room.

**Kellyn POV**

When I walked in, mushroom head was in there.

"Hey Mushroom head. Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Kellyn. I'm just finishing off a letter to my little sister, Melody." He said.

"Cool. Well, I need help. Rhyth and George think Keith likes Kate, and want me to get him to confess. It also doesn't help that he thinks I was hitting on her at the beach yesterday. So any ideas?" I asked.

"Well, you could just straight out ask him, 'Do you like Kate?', but I don't think he'll answer that. The only thing I can think of is truth or dare. I could play it with you guys so it wasn't so awkward, and it wouldn't seem so suspicious if you asked him who he likes."

"Ok, I'll do that then. Thanks Isaac." I said.

"No probs."

**Kate POV**

"Keith! Wake up! Dinners ready!" I said. Now I know how Rhyth and George feel trying to wake me up...

I kicked him in the shin.

"OW! I'm getting up!" He said.

"Dinner's ready." I said again. He got up, and we ran out of the library, up to the kitchen. We joined the back of the line, and I grabbed a plate each for us.

After we had gotten some lasagna, dinner that night, we walked over to the others. I sat down next to Kellyn, and Keith sat down next to me. No one talked.

"Why aren't we talking?" I finally asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not cause I'm tired." Rhythmi said.

"Oh well."

After everyone had finished, Rhythmi said,

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night guys." She signaled me to come along.

"Same here. Night." I said.

"Same. G'night." Georgia said, getting up as well. We walked off to our room. As soon as Georgia had shut the door, I asked,

"What are you guys planning?"

"I need to tell you something. You know how Keith was acting weird after Kellyn mentioned talking to you at the beach? George, Kellyn and I think it was because he thinks Kellyn was hitting on you." Rhythmi said.

"Yay." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Same here."

"And here."

"Night.

"Night."

"G'night."

**Kellyn's POV**

"But truth or dare's a girls game!" Keith said. If it's this hard to get him to play truth or dare with me, how hard is it going to be to get him to answer me when I ask if he likes Kate...

"I'm playing." Isaac said. He came and sat down. Keith looked at him suspiciously.

"Why aren't you doing 'extra studying'?" He asked him.

"I didn't want to today." He said back.

"Well then, I'll play truth or dare." Keith said, sitting on my bed. My perfectly made bed. Until now.

Keith started, and asked Isaac the same question as usual, about the extra studying. We continued far enough into the game that it wouldn't seem suspicious if I asked him who he liked.

"Dare." Keith said.

"I dare you... To tell us what you think of Kate."

Keith started blushing. We all went silent.

"Um... Uhh..."

"Well?" Isaac asked.

"She's... Nice... And funny."

Isaac and I looked at each other, a smirk on our faces.

"Do you like her? More than a friend?" Isaac asked.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Janice yelled, before Keith could say anything.

'Damn it.' I thought while getting into bed.

* * *

**And that's Ch 3. I'm not sure if the guy who stole the stylers came before or after outdoor class, so I'm just going with after. I'm gonna replay the game soon and then save it just past where I'm up to on this fanfic, then type up what happened so I don't forget.**

**Do. You. People. Know. How. Hard. It. Is. To. Write. A. Compete. Fanfic. On. An. Ipod. Touch.****  
**

**I'm sorry if its starting to get a bit boring, I wrote this when I was really tired, but I wanted to get it finished. I'll try and make it up to you.**

**Keyword: Try**

**I am literally staring at the screen, wondering what I'm going to write next.**

**Do guys play Truth or Dare? Or is it mostly girls? I tried asking Google, but I didn't get very good answers.**


	4. Chapter 4-Class at the Beach

"Georgia, go get Keith." Rhythmi said. Kate would not wake up. Rhythmi had even checked her pulse and breathing to see if she was still alive...

"I'm here!" Keith said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you gonna do Keith?" Georgia asked.

"You'll see."

Rhythmi noticed he had a Bidoof standing behind him.

"Your not allowed Pokemon in the dorms." Rhythmi told him.

"You said you wanted me to wake her up didn't you? Bidoof, wake Kate up."

The Bidoof stood next to Kate's face, and said,

"BIDOOF!" As loud as it could.

"KEITH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kate yelled out.

"Good job Bidoof. C'ya guys."

Rhythmi and Georgia were laughing, and Keith was running.

"Where's he?" Kate said, getting up.

"He ran off... Don't worry, you can kill him later. You have to get ready." Georgia said, still laughing.

"Get ready for what?"

"Weren't you listening on Friday? We're going to the beach to study the Pokemon. Then we get to go for a swim after. And it's no uniform." Rhythmi explained.

"Can you find my bikini please? It should be in the second draw somewhere." Kate said.

Georgia and Rhythmi went to find it, and Kate went to grab some blue denim shorts, and a shirt with all of the eevee-loutions on it, and then went to get changed.

"Everyone ready?" Rhythmi asked after Kate had grabbed a bag and put her bikini in it.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

They walked out to the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl of fruit salad, as they had time, because Kate had been woken up early. They went to sit down by Kellyn, Isaac, and Keith.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Keith. He gave her a big smile.

"I am going to kill you."

After they had finished, they went to their classes. Isaac and Georgia went to theres, and Kellyn pulled Rhythmi behind, and let Kate and Keith walk further ahead.

"He didn't admit it, but it was pretty obvious he does like her." Kellyn told Rhythmi.

"Damn it. Time to think up a plan B..."

Kellyn laughed.

"Hey Rhyth, why are we just focusing on Kate and Keith? Why not you and Isaac?" He smirked while Rhythmi blushed.

"I-I only like him as a friend! And why not you and Georgia!" She said.

Kellyn glared at Rhythmi.

Mrs April walked in.

"Class, sit down please." The class sat down, but continued talking.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET PLEASE!" Mrs April yelled. Everyone did as they were told and looked at her.

"Now, everyone get their books and put them in their bag, then meet me at the gates." Mrs April said, getting their books out and putting them on her desk. Kate grabbed hers and put it into her bag.

"Hey Kate, can you take my book? Please?" Keith asked.

"Why?"

"Because I forgot my bag, and I can't be bothered going to get it." He said.

"Fine. Pass it." Keith passed the book to Kate. Kate put it into her bag.

"Are we all ready now?" Kellyn asked.

"Yup. Lets go!" Rhythmi said, smiling. They walked down to the gates where Mrs April and Mr Kinaid were, waiting for their classes. After about five minutes everyone was there, and they set off.

**Kate POV**

We were just walking through Vein Town when I saw a familiar face.

"EMMY!" I shouted. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I saw Mum and Dad walk up to us.

"We're going to look at our new house!" She said excitedly. I smiled. She always was the cute one out of us four.

"Is this your little sister! Shes so cute!" Rhythmi said.

"Are you Rhythmi?" Emma asked.

"Yup, and you must be Emma!" Rhythmi answered. Kellyn, Georgia, Isaac and Keith came over and said,

"HELLO EMMA!"

"Go away, your scaring her!" Rhythmi said.

"HELLO KATE'S FRIENDS!" Emma shouted at them. While everyone was talking to Emmy, I said hi to Mum and Dad and asked them,

"What if they station me in Fiore? I'll be far away again!"

"We aren't selling our house there yet, so if you do, we'll just move back into that one and sell this one!" Dad said.

"What are you doing here anyw-" Mum was cut off.

"HI KATE'S PARENTS!" Rhythmi, Keith, Isaac, Georgia and Kellyn shouted from behind me.

"Hello everyone!" Mum said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get going." Mrs April said.

"Ok. Bye Mum, Dad, Emmy." I said.

"BYE KATE'S FAMILY!" Everyone yelled before running over to Mrs April.

After about 10 minutes we reached the beach. Mr Kinaid's and Mrs April's classes seperated.

"Ok everyone, I need you to pair up." We all paired up. Rhythmi and Kellyn quickly looked at each other and nodded. They paired up, leaving Keith and I. I realised Sarah wasn't there.

"Hey Mrs April? Where's Sarah?" I asked.

"Sarah went home for a few days." She replied. "Ok. We are competing against Mr Kinaid's class. The first pair to write a short paragraph about each Pokemon on their list gets to have the rest of the day off and swim. The first class to finish doesn't have to carry anything back to school. And do not touch the Pokemon."

"READY? SET! GO!" Mr Kinaid shouted.

"You tell me what to write!" I said to Keith.

"Well... Um... Shellos can either be pink, white and yellow or blue, green, white and yellow. The pink one only comes from the west sea, and the blue only comes from the east sea. The blue one has horn like ears, and the pink one has a spiky back." Keith said. I finished writing it down and ticked Shellos off.

"Whats next?" He asked.

"Starly."

"Starly is black, grey, and white, and its feet and beak are orange. It is flying type. It evolves into Staravia, then Staraptor. You will usually hear it before you see it."

I wrote that down and ticked it off.

"Theres just Bidoof and Wingull left."

We quickly finished their descriptions, and handed the form in to Mrs April, just before Isaac and Georgia handed theirs into Mr Kinaid.

"Well done, you two. You work together well. You go and get changed and then you can go for a swim while you wait for the others to finish." Mrs April smiled at them.

"Yay!" I said. I went to grabbed my bag, and got changed in the changing rooms. I ran out. Keith ran out in his boxers.

"Keith! What are you doing " I said. I could feel myself blushing.

"I forgot my bag, and it had my stuff in it... So yeah..." He said. I facepalmed.

"Well, wanna race?" I asked.

"Sure. Get set, GO!" He said. I ran down as fast as I could, and bet him.

"Damn it." He said. We swam around for a bit, until everyone had finished and Mrs April called us up.

"Lunch time!" She said. I grabbed a glass of water and a peanut butter sandwich, and sat down by the others. While we ate, Mrs April said,

"Since everyone finished before lunch, you can swim for the rest of the day. Mr Kinaid and I have to mark your descriptions."

"YAY!" Everyone shouted.

After lunch, Keith and I ran straight to the water. After a while everyone else turned up. Rhythmi grabbed a ball that someone had left on the beach, and we played volley ball for half an hour or so.

I had gone to get the ball, as someone had knocked it away during their serve.

"EVERYONE! OUT OF THE WATER! NOW! TENTACRUEL!" Mrs April shouted out.

A couple of the girls from Kinaid's class screamed. Everyone swam as fast as they could to the beach. I was the furthest from the beach, so I dropped the ball and swam for my life.

"KATE!" I heard Keith yell.

Everyone but me had gotten to the beach, and I was just about there when I felt something sting my ankle. The pain was so bad I started seeing dots... And I heard people call my name, I would've kept swimming, but the dots were making it hard to see... I stopped swimming... And starting sinking... I saw someone dive in... And then everything went black...

**Keith POV**

"KATE!" I yelled. Georgia and Rhythmi were holding back tears, and Kellyn was looking pretty worried. I ran up to the water and dived in after her.

"Keith! No!" I heard Mrs April yell out. The Tentacruel looked at me, but I just focused on finding Kate. I kept looking until I saw her, with a heap of Tentacool around her. I swam down and picked her up, getting stung in the process. It hurt, but they weren't as poisonous as what they evolved into. I swam away from the horde of jellyfish Pokemon, and went up for a breath. Everyone cheered when they saw I had Kate. I then slowly started to swim back to the beach. The stings were making it hard to move, but I had to get back to the beach...

**Mrs April POV**

When I saw Keith had Kate, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You!" I said, pointing to a boy from Kinaid's class. "Run to the Vein Town Ranger Base and get some Rangers to come and help! Quick as you can!" He sprinted off.

"Rhythmi! Lay some towels out, and when Keith gets back, Kellyn, help get him and Kate over here. I'm sure he would of been stung as well, so Georgia, go and help too please."

I had to keep calm. After what seemed like ages, Keith and Kate were laid down on the towels and ranger Crawford, the bases leader, Barlow, and the kid I sent came sprinting back.

"They were stung, Kate by a Tentacruel and Keith, I think a Tentacool. Keith went in to save Kate after she was stung and went under the water..." I explained to Barlow.

"KATE!" Crawford yelled.

"Lets get them to the base, and we'll see if Luana can do anything... She's always been good at the first aid stuff." Barlow told Crawford. By now both Keith and Kate were unconscious. Crawford picked up Kate, and Barlow got Keith.

"Rhythmi, Kellyn, Georgia, Isaac, get changed and bring your stuff to the base, Mr Kinaid, I recommend just taking the rest of them back. I'm going with the rangers." I said, following after Crawford and Barlow with Kate's bag.

When I arrived at the Ranger Base, the operator sent me into a room at the back of the base.

"Well, they're both in a stable condition, but they're going to need constant supervision." Barlow told me.

"Well, I have a few students that are good friends with Kate and Keith... I could give them a few days off..." I said. I looked at my two students.

"He was very brave diving in after her like that." A girl ranger, who I assumed was Luana, said. I nodded my head.

"Ok, I rang Mum and Dad, and Keith's parents about them. Keith's Dad is coming to see him, and Mum and Dad told me to look after Kate." Crawford said, walking into the room, sounding a bit upset.

"We're here now." Kellyn said. They were all puffing.

"Good. Now Kate and Keith need to be watched constantly, and since the rangers are to busy to do that, I want you four to stay here and make sure nothing happens. I'm giving you the next few days off to do that."

"Thank you Mrs April." Rhythmi said.

"Where's Keith?" A gravelly voice said.

"Through there." I heard the operator say.

"Hello Mr Dazzle." I said.

"Hello." He answered.

"Were you told why Keith is in here?"

"No, I hung up before that, sorry to whoever that was talking to me."

"It's fine." Crawford said.

I explained why Keith was here. He nodded.

"Well, if he wakes up, can you please ring me? I have to get back." He said. He seemed less worried than me, and that was his own son...

Mr Dazzle walked out and I followed soon after, after telling Isaac to keep them all in line.

* * *

**Ch 4 done and dusted! It would be kinda funny to see Barlow sprint...**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I will try to reply to your reviews, but I'm busy with homework, school, homework, Tae Kwon Do, homework, unpacking after moving, did I mention homework?**


	5. Chapter 5- Stolen Stylers!

**Kate POV**

"Ok class, today we are learning about the stylers feature of voicemail." Mrs April started talking. I decided to zone out for the time being, as I already knew most of this sort of stuff. I thought back on the past days.

I had woken up in the Vein Town Ranger Base two days ago, and was hugged. A lot. After a day the Operater, Marina, deemed Keith and I fit enough to go back to school. Since then, Keith had slept most of the time since he had been let out, and I had been replying to all the letters my family and old friends had sent, asking how I was etc etc.

"Ok, Rhythmi, you can be the operator, and Keith, you can be the ranger." Mrs April said.

"But, Mrs April, Keith isn't here yet." I said. I hadn't seen Red since last night, at dinner.

"Oh, ok. That's weird, Keith never sleeps in... Kate, you can be the ranger." She handed me the Styler.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Rhythmi here!"

"I can hear you without the Styler." I said, not using the voicemail feature.

"Yeah... You go outside then."

I got up, and ran to the door, when it got flung open by a very angry Mr Kinaid.

"NO RUNNING IN THE CLASSROOM OR THE HALLWAYS!" He shouted. I looked rolled my eyes, making sure he noticed.

"What brings you to our classroom?" Mrs April asked.

"Where's Keith?" He asked bluntly.

"Keith hasn't turned up yet."

"I knew it! It must be him!" Mr Kinaid said, walking out of the room.

"What did he supposedly do?" I asked.

"This morning, all of the spare school stylers went missing."

"Have you got any proof? What are you always saying, never blame someone without proof?"

"No, I don't have any proof, but it has to be Keith!"

"Keith would never do something like that! Keith may be annoying, and you two may hate each other, but Keith is not a thief! What would he even do with all those stylers!" Rhythmi shouted at Mr Kinaid.

"Hmph. I'll find out, and you'll all be wrong." He said, walking out the door.

"I'm going to look for Keith!" Kellyn said, running out the door.

"Me too." Sarah, who was back now, said, following after Kellyn.

"We will too. Kate, if you find anything, contact me via voicemail." Rhythmi said, running out of the door.

I ran straight to the library. I asked everyone in there if they had seen Keith. Nothing. No one had seen him since dinner last night.

I was checking the dorms when I heard Rhythmi through the styler.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Rhythmi here, come down to the main door."

I ran down to the door. Janice and Rhythmi were talking.

"Janice found a styler and was wondering if it was yours."

"No, she has hers on her belt. I found it outside." Janice explained.

"Thanks Janice." I said, running out the door. Rhythmi ran after me.

"Look Kate! Another one!" Rhythmi said. She picked it up and I kept running to the stairs down to the gates. I ran down, and stopped.

"Keith! What are you doing!" I shouted. There was also another guy, who was holding a lot of stylers. I heard Rhythmi behind me.

"I was just going to class this morning, and then I saw this guy with all the stylers! I chased after him, and he won't give them back!"

I moved down to stand by Keith.

"Is that true?" I glared at the man. He backed away from me, and into a tree. A Slakoth, who was sleeping peacefully, fell down onto his head. Dropping the stylers, which Keith picked up, the thief yelled,

"Help! It stinks! Get it off me! Please!"

"Just leave him. He deserves it." Keith said, starting to walk away.

"Keith! You want to be a ranger, right? A ranger always helps people and Pokemon in need, good or bad. Kate! You'll help the thief, right?" Rhythmi asked me. I nodded, and yelled,

"Capture on!" The capture disc shot out of the styler, and spun around the Slakoth. I only had to circle the Slakoth a few times before it was captured.

"That was awesome!" Rhythmi said.

"Thank you for saving me!" The man said.

"What going on here? You two disappeared as well, so we were looking for you to."

"Mrs April, this is the man who stole the stylers" Rhythmi said.

"Why did you steal them?" Keith asked.

"I'm sorry! I've always had a dream of becoming a ranger, but I grew up without doing anything about it... I had so many other dreams, but I could never decide what I wanted to do with my life. The one dream I could never give up was to be a ranger. I thought if I had a styler I could do something about it"

"What are you saying! Don't make me angry. It doesn't matter how old you are! Anyone can join the ranger school! With enough effort, even you can become a ranger. If you have a dream you cant let go of, make it real!"

"Teacher lady... I just had to have the stylers when I saw them sitting there. I only wanted one, but I ended up getting all of them..."

"It's just like the way it is with you and your dreams, your greedy aren't you? You should go home and think about what you want to do. Why not become a ranger properly?"

Thief-man sighed.

"I'll do that... Wait! Your just letting me go?"

"Yes, I am. Now go."

After the thief had ran away, we walked to the staff room in silence.

We walked in, and I ignored what Mrs April was saying to Principle Lamot, who had just arrived back from the Ranger Union, and Mr Kinaid.

"And so Keith was trying to catch the thief who had the stylers." Mrs April explained.

"Ah, so that took place in my absence? Well, though the thief got away, I'm glad no one got hurt. Recovering the stylers is a bonus." Principle Lamot said.

"Keith gets blamed because his everyday conduct is so deplorable." Mr Kinaid grumbled.

"I must say, I was impressed by Rhythmi's belief in her friend. That could be the most essential quality for an operator." Mrs April smiled.

"Kate, your teamwork with Rhythmi and your capture were outstanding. I could tell by the smile on the Slakoth's face."

"Keith. Your much too reckless. You must rely on your colleages more. There is only so much a ranger can do alone. I think one day, you will be faced with a situation that makes you accept that. That said, you still did a good deed... Are you paying attention?"

"You let him go" Keith glared at Mrs April.

Rhythmi! You understand how I feel about this don't you? But hey, Rhythmi, you believed in me and stood up for me. Thanks for that." Keith said, turning to face the blonde.

"And Kate. Thanks for showing me how a proper ranger should act, helping anyone in need."

I smiled at him, and noticed I was blushing lightly. Damnit. Please say no one can see it. Please.

Principle Lamot spoke.

"Like the thief, perhaps there are shadows always lurking in all of our hearts. What's important is to never give in to that darkness. It is as written in the books of our library... In the Almia region, there is an ancient word: vatonage. It means to reawaken light that has been submerged in darkness... Today, you all shone with the brilliance of diamonds. May you never lose that brilliance."

Everyone was silent, taking in all that he said.

"I believe we should return to our classes now." Mr Kinaid said, breaking the silence.

"Phew. That was a long lecture." Keith said, while the trio walked out of the Staff Room.

Rhythmi pulled out her phone.

"Georgia, Isaac and Kellyn want to meet up at Ascension Square. Let's go."

They walked down to Ascension Square. Isaac, Kellyn and Georgia we're sitting on the stone, talking. The smiled when they saw us coming.

"Hey guys!" Kellyn said.

"We were thinking, about how you're supposed to make a pledge here and it comes true? Well, how about we make one together. To stay friends and all."

"Sure!" Rhythmi said happily. We got in a circle, and put our hands in the middle of it. We all pledged to be the best at our jobs, Rhythmi, and operator, Isaac, a scientist, Georgia, a mechanic, and Kellyn, Keith and I to be the best Rangers.

"We better get going. It's almost five." Kellyn said after we had talked for a while. We walked up to the dorms.

"Kate! I've got a letter for you." Janice said. I walked up to her, getting the letter.

"Thanks!" I said.

"I'm gonna go read this, so I'll see you guys later." I said, walking to my room.

I opened the letter.

'Dear Kate,

I hope you and Keith are better now.

Mum and Dad are finally letting me get a phone! I'll get your number off Mum and Dad send you a text soon when I get it.

We've chosen a house! It's in Chicole village! We'll be at your graduation!

I'll say (write?) happy birthday now in case I don't have the chance later on. So...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'll get you a present when we move.

Mum and Dad are contacting Professor Rowan to see if I can go to Sinnoh get a starter Pokemon there and start my journey soon! I can't wait!

Lots of love,

Emmy'

I smiled and got out a pen and paper. I had forgotten about my birthday, but considering what had gone on, I didn't blame myself.

"Wassat?" I jumped when Keith spoke. I hadn't even heard him when he came in!

"This is the girls dorms! You can't be in here! And you gave me a fright!"

"Who cares, Janice is busy cooking. So whats that?"

"A letter." I said shortly.

"Gimme that." He said, taking the letter out of my hands and reading it.

"So when's your birthday?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." I said shortly.

"And you didn't tell us why?" He said in a fake offended tone.

"'Cause."

"Can you stop giving one answer questions?"

"Yeah."

"Damn you, Kate." The redhead said. I just smirked.

"So... Do you want a present or something?" He asked after a moment of glaring at me.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked handing the letter back.

"Yeah. Whats the time?" I asked. I couldn't be bothered moving my head to look at the clock.

"Five thirty."

"Coolio."

"Well, I'm going to spread it round that its your birthday tomorrow, so the school can sing happy birthday to you." Keith said, walking out the door.

"No!" I had seen when one of the girls in Kinaid's class had a birthday, and the whole school had sung happy birthday to her. It was horrible. Everyone was out of tune, and were dragging the song out to make it sound worse. Trust me, you wouldn't want to be that girl standing up the front who was having the birthday.

"Really? You don't even want me to tell the group?"

"No, cause then they'll get me to have a cake and everything."

"WHATS WRONG WITH CAKE?" Keith looked at me in a weird way.

"Whats wrong with your face?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Dinners ready!" Rhythmi yelled.

"Tell no one." I said.

"Ok then. Come on!" Keith said, pulling me out the door. He dragged me over to the line waiting for the food.

"Are you absolutely definitely sure you don't even want to tell Rhythmi?"

"I'm sure."

After we got our food, we walked back to the table. We finished our dinner, and talked about tomorrow.

"I can't wait! I'm going to the Ranger Union!" Rhythmi said excitedly.

"So... What are we talking about again?" I asked.

"Work experience, pretty much. The school has a fancy name for it though. Mrs April got us to sign up just a little while ago." Kellyn said, forgetting Keith and I had been in my room at the time. I'm pretty sure I had a very worried look on my face.

"Don't worry, I signed you two up for the Vein Town Ranger Base." Kellyn said, eating his second bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, what were you and Keith up to?" Rhythmi asked, elbowing me.

"We were just talking."

"Oh." She said.

"You sound... disappointed, Rhythmi."

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

Over the next half hour, we all ended up going to our rooms and falling asleep, even though it was still earlish.

* * *

**And chapter five is done! Blah... Schools so annoying... And don't get me started on the stacks of homework they give us... I'm gonna try and get this fic to 50 chapters... If I can do that, I WILL BE INVINCIBLE! MHA HAHAHAHAHA *cough* *splutter* *cough***

**Damn it. This chapter is just under 2000 words. I can't find anything to stick in to make it hit 2000 either. Hm.**

**Not anymore. It only needed two more words, so it's over 2000 now :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Work Experience!

**WAIT! DON'T READ YET! Please re-read Chapter 5, as I have updated it because I forgot to put a part in. If you don't re-read it, part of this chapter may not make sense. Thanks :-)**

* * *

"Good morning everyone! Today, as you all know, is your one day internship! You have one hour to get ready, and then everyone can head off to their respective Ranger Bases." Mrs April said.

Everyone was excited. Except me. I was too busy thinking about certain things to be excited. Like the many ways I could get rid of Crawford's afro, for example.

I went upstairs with Rhythmi and Georgia, and grabbed a my backpack. It was dark blue, with a Starly pattern printed all over it. I grabbed a pen, and put it in my bag with my book I had taken with me from the classroom.

The hour ended and we all met at the top of the stairs before the gates, which were now open.

"Could everyone please return by six o'clock." Principle Lamot said, signaling us to leave.

"Where are you guys heading?" I asked.

"Georgia and I are going to the Ranger Union. We have to get going now, our we'll be late. C'ya guys!" Rhythmi said, running off with Georgia in tow.

"I'm going to Boyleland, I better get going too. Bye!" Kellyn said, running off. I sighed. I had no idea where Keith and Isaac were, so I was on my own for now. I was walking down the stairs, when I heard someone screaming, and a familiar laugh.

"HELP ME! THE BIDOOF ARE ATTACKING ME!"

I ran down the stairs, to see a small man up a tree, two friendly looking Bidoof circling the tree, and Keith, lying on the ground, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"LISTEN TO THEM! BEEDEHOO! BEEDEHOO! THATS THEIR BATTLE CRY!"

I ran up to him, 'accidentally' standing on Keith's hand.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled. I caught the two Bidoof, and then set them free. They ran off, and I turned to the man.

"T-thank y-you... I-i don't k-know your name..."

"Sorry about that, Little Tim, this is Kate. Kate, Little Tim." Keith introduced us.

"T-thank you Kate... I'm d-deathly scared o-of Pokemon, y-you see... I'm the m-milkman around h-here... I better g-get going now... G-goodbye!" Little Tim said, running off.

"We better get going as well, or we'll be late." Keith said. We speed walked out of the gates, and onto the bridge. We saw a little blonde girl, and heard her crying. I ran up to her.

"Whats wrong honey?" I asked.

"I'm looking for my big brother... I came to see him, but... He's not here!" She reminded me so much of Emmy.

"Whose your big brother?" Keith asked her. Before she could answer, a boy who had introduced himself to me as the 'conflicted marshmallow boy', or Ponte, walked up to us.

"Whats going on?" He asked. Before we could answer, we were interrupted, again.

"Melody?" Isaac asked, running up to the girl. "Melody! I told you to stay in Peultown!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see you..."

"Melody... Your still little. I worry about you a lot. Ok?"

"Ok! Who are your friends though?" I smiled at Melody, as I knew she had completely forgotten what Isaac had said.

"I'm Ponte! Nice to meet you!" The conflicted marshmallow boy said.

"I'm Keith, and this is Kate!" The red head said.

"I can introduce myself, you know."

"I know it annoys you when I do that. Thats why I do it." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Melody. I'm not mad at you anymore. Thanks for coming to meet me. We'll go back together." Isaac said.

"I'll come with you guys, I'm going to the Altru Building as well." Ponte said.

"Ok then. Goodbye Kate, Keith!" She said, running off after Isaac and Ponte.

"We better get going now, we're gonna be late." Keith said, grabbing my arm and running towards Veintown. I blushed. I managed to get rid of the blush by the time we got to the Ranger Base. We ran in, to see no one was there.

"Hello? Marina? Anyone?" Keith shouted.

"Oh! Hello again! Sorry about that, I was putting more paper in the printer. You two must be the two on you one day internship here. The other are out on a very important mission. They asked me to give you this special parcel, and this note."

Keith picked up the parcel, which, by his expression, was heavy. I grabbed the note and read,

"Meet us at Breeze Hill. Do not tilt or drop the parcel, and no matter what, do not tip it upside down."

"Thanks Marina. See you soon!" I said, running out the door.

"C'ya!"

We ran along the track to Breeze Hill. I had to keep reminding Keith to be careful with the parcel. It was fairly easy, until it started going uphill. We were stopped by an old, grey haired man.

"Hello, you two! I'm Mr Woodward! You two make a lovely couple." He said. I blushed and Keith stammered, while blushing as well,

"It's n-not like t-that!"

"Oh well, I guess you're on your one day internship? May I ask you some questions?"

"Sure!" I said.

"Ok."

"Question one! What is a partner Pokemon?"

"Oh, thats easy. A partner Pokemon is an especially friendly Pokemon that always stays with a Ranger." Keith answered.

"Correct! Well, well, onto question two! Can a Ranger only have one Partner Pokemon?"

"Nope! A Ranger can have more than one, but you can only have one accompany you at any given time." I answered before Keith got the chance.

"Last, but not least, question three! True or false? Ranger help anyone, good or bad, in need."

"True!" Keith and I said at the same time.

"Good job, you two. Now off you go! I hope to see you soon." He said, waving us off. We ran up the path a bit further, and saw the Rangers.

"Hey! The foods here!" A girl that I didn't recognize shouted. We walked up to them.

"Hey Katey! You brought your boyfriend as well!"

"I'LL KILL YOU CRAWFORD!" I shouted at him.

"He-hellomeetcha!" Keith said. What the heck?

Barlow must of had the same train of thought, cause he came running up to us, then asked,

"Did I just hear you say "Hellomeetcha"? Are you nervous? You shouldn't be. And the parcel, is it safe?" He asked.

"Hey, before, you yelled out "foods here!". Does that mean the extremely important parcel... Is our lunch?" I asked. I had been making sure Keith had been super careful with it... Oh.

"Pass it over. We're hungry!" Crawford shouted out. I sighed.

"WHAT! I WAS SO CAREFUL WITH IT, AND IT WAS JUST FOOD!" Keith yelled out, almost dropping the box.

"Let it go Keith. Just let it go. I should've known, Crawford does this every year." I said, mentally face palming.

Elaine, the girl who shouted out 'foods here', introduced herself. She was the mechanic. Luana introduced herself to Keith. No one mentioned that we had been in the Base just a few days ago...

We then got introduced to their partner Pokemon. Barlow had a Makuhita, who matched his personality, and Luana had a Buneary.

"LETS FEAST ON THE PARCEL'S INSIDES!" Crawford shouted out. I looked at him.

"Your making it sound like we've just killed someone, and we're going to eat their heart..." I told him.

"I'm hungry!" Elaine said.

"So am I. So lets eat!" Barlow said, opening the parcel.

We were just about to start packing up when a man came sprinting up the pathway.

"Help! Rangers! Pokemon have gone wild!"

"Whats the matter?" Barlow asked, forgetting his double decker sandwich, running up to the man.

"We were down on the beach when the Pokemon there started circling us! They've surrounded my girlfriend and won't let her go!"

"Ok, I get the picture. We'll handle it from here. Everyone, this is an emergency mission! Leave your lunch and get to Nabiki Beach! Move it!"

"What about us?" I asked.

"Kate, Keith, you come too."

We all ran down to the beach. We stopped just before the beach to see what was going on.

"We have to clear this mess up!" Barlow said.

"What happened to the Pokemon?"

"They could be dancing?" Elaine said.

"They're so friendly and docile usually! They aren't themselves!" Mr Woodward, who I hadn't noticed before, said.

"Please! Help me!" The girl surrounded in Pokemon said.

"Ok, people, listen up. Crawford and I will take the Shellos. Luana, Keith, Kate, you take the other three Pokemon. Keith and Kate, I'm assuming you know how to capture."

We all did our Ranger poses. Mine was sort of doing a 360, then doing a air punch, sort of. We all ran down to the beach.

"Kate! You choose first!" Luana shouted. I looked at the Starly, Munchlax, and Pachrisu. I ran over to the Pachirisu.

"Capture On!" I yelled. A few minutes later, I had finished. After everyone had finished, Barlow asked,

"How's it going everyone? Everyone successful?"

"You bet, Boss! How about you Luana?" Afro boy said. He still acted so much like a kid...

"Mine was fine. Keith, Kate, how were yours?" Luana asked.

"We're both fine."

"Ok, release the Pokemon now, please." Barlow said.

"Bye bye Pachirisu!" I said. It didn't even move an inch.

"I said, bye, Pachirisu!" It still didn't move.

"It must be attached to you!" Crawford said, kneeling down by us.

"Have you grown attached to Katie here?" He asked. Before I could hit him, Pachirisu used spark on him, making his hair go into a spiky afro. I smiled at the Pachirisu. We were going to be great friends, I could tell.

"Thank you for saving my girlfriend!" The guy who had come running up to us when we were eating our lunch, said.

"We heard strange noises coming from the sea. We noticed a cargo ship disappear over the horizon, and then the Pokemon went crazy! They must of been startled by the cargo ship..." A girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend, said.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad everyone's safe. Crawford, Luana, sweep the beach. Just to be on the safe side, ok?" Barlow said. Luana and Crawford looked around while Barlow continued talking.

"Keith and Kate, good work! You did great on your captures! Thanks to you, we managed to calm down the Pokemon. All right, mission clear!" Barlow said, smiling.

Keith and I did our ranger poses.

"Well I'll be! You've already got your own ranger poses! They looked good as well."

"Theres nothing out of the ordinary here, leader." Crawford said, walking up to the rest of us.

"Same here." Luana said.

"Alright, we should head back to the Ranger Base. Oh, wait a second, we need to clean up our lunch. Kate and Keith, you can go back to the base without us. To make up for the prank, we'll clean up. Sundowns coming soon, let's move it, people!" Barlow said, running off with the rest of the Veintown Rangers.

"Well, we better get to the base. Let's go." Keith said.

"Pach!" I looked down to see Pachirisu was still there

"Off you go, Pachirisu. I'm not a proper ranger yet, so I can't keep you. And anyway, your Mr Woodward's." I told it. It got a sad look on its face, then it ran off.

We walked back to the base, and we waited for a while for the others to come back.

"Well, the rest of the sandwiches we brought back have been 'cleared'." Barlow said, walking in. Elaine, Crawford and Luana followed him.

"There's nothing else on the agenda. I suppose that makes it goodbye time. Kate and Keith, don't forget the captures you did today. They were the best ones I've seen from any student so far." Barlow said, smiling.

"It'd be neat if Katey and her boyfriend could be stationed here. Then I could tease you all day long, and we could have you deliver our lunches!"

"Where's that Pachirisu when you need it..." I muttered.

"I just get Buneary to use quick attack on him when he gets too annoying." Luana said, smiling.

"I didn't mean it, Keith... You didn't have to become a tomato... Unless someone likes my little sister?" Crawford asked, smirking.

"Oh, leave him alone, Crawford. You guys better get going." Elaine said.

"Thanks everyone! We'll never forget today!" I said. Keith had returned to a normal colour by now, so we started walking out of the building, when an old man walked in.

"Ah, what have we here? What is this big gathering? Oh, I recognise that uniform. Your on your one day internship, aren't you? Come to think of it, we had two girls come to the Ranger Union today. One wanted to be a mechanic and the other wanted to be an operator. Was it... Georgia and... Misery? It's a weird name for a young girl. Well, I've memorised your faces now. I hope to work with you in the near future. Goodbye, and study hard!" He said. We walked out of the building.

"He definitely talks a lot. We bett- Hey! That Pachirisu's back again!" Keith said.

"Pach! Pachi ri PACH!" It said, trying to say something.

"I think it's angry because it can't come with me..." I said, looking at it.

"I'll come and find you when I graduate, and we'll work it out then, ok?" I told the Pachirisu. It nodded and ran off.

"Wait, before we go back to the school, come with me for a sec." Keith said. He dragged me over to the ice cream shop.

"Choose one." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's your birthday, ain't it?"

"Really? Thanks!" I said, before picking the mango ice cream. Keith paid, without getting one for himself.

"Don't you want some?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Well, thanks again." I smiled at him.

"It's fine."

We walked back to the school, and met up with Isaac and Ponte, who were just returning from Altru Building.

* * *

**Did'ja like it?**


	7. Chapter 7- Graduation

"Kate! Get up! It's graduation day!" Rhythmi said, whispering. She agreed to waking me up earlier so I was completely packed, as everyone left straight after the graduation.

"Yeah, I'm getting up." I said before yawning. I got up and grabbed my uniform. After putting it on, I put my pyjamas in my suitcase, and grabbed my hairbrush, and two hairties. I did my hair as I did usually.

After packing all my stuff I helped Rhythmi do her hair, as she was having a bad hair day.

"I'll wake Georgia up." I offered, letting Rhythmi pack.

"Thanks." She said, rushing to find her make up kit.

After a while, we were all packed and ready. I grabbed my stuff and walked out into the hall with Rhythmi and Georgia. We sat down at a table and waited for Keith, Kellyn, and Isaac.

Eventually they turned up with all of their bags. We all grabbed a bowl of cereal each. No one talked much, except for Kellyn trying to make small talk to break the silence.

Finally, the bell rung. Georgia and Isaac went off to Mr Kinaid's classroom, and Rhythmi, Kellyn, Keith and I went to Mrs April's class.

After we had all settled, Mrs April spoke.

"Well class, this is it, I suppose. This will be the last time I speak to you like this in this classroom. We rang the bell a bit early, so this is free time. You can visit other rooms and say your goodbyes. But remember, when you hear the bell, go to the main hall and sit down."

We all got up to go say our goodbyes.

"Oh! I almost forgot! This list here has where you will be stationed after graduation. You have one week before you start at wherever you've been assigned to."

I took a look at the sheet.

"Hey, Kate, where are you going?" Kellyn asked.

"Vientown. How about you?" I asked. Damnit. I'm going to have to see Afro boy every single day.

"I'm going to Haruba Village."

Keith and Rhythmi walked up to us.

"Where are you two going?" Rhythmi asked.

"I'm going to Veintown, and Kellyn's going to Haruba Village. How about you guys?" I asked.

"We're both going to Fiore, but not to the same Ranger Base."

"Oh, so none of us are going to the same Base?" Kellyn asked.

"We don't know about Georgia, but probably not. Isaac's going to Altru Inc." Keith said.

"I'm gonna say bye to Mrs April." I said, walking over to the teacher.

"Thank you for being a great teacher over the short time I was here!" I said, smiling. I could tell Mrs April was getting very emotional.

"Your welcome, Kate. Thank you for being a good student while you were here." She said, smiling back. I let the others say their goodbyes to her, then we went to go find Georgia and Isaac.

After we had found out where Georgia was stationed, in Haruba Village with Kellyn, we went to go find Janice, Mr Kaplan and Ms Claire to say their goodbyes.

Afterwards, we went to sit outside to wait for the bell.

"Great. I'm gonna have to put up with Afro boy everyday, by myself..." I said.

"At least you know everyone there! We don't know anyone at our Ranger Bases." Keith said, just before the bell rang.

We walked inside the school, slowly, so we could remember everything. We took our seats and waited for Principle Lamot to speak. While we waited, I looked around. I saw Mum, Dad, Emmy and Crawford sitting a few rows behind me. I smiled and waved.

"Are either of your parents here?" I asked Keith, who was sitting next to me.

"Nah, my step-mum doesn't care that much about me, and my Dads too busy with work."

"Oh, ok." I frowned.

"The Ranger School Graduation Ceremony is about to start. Please take a seat and be quiet." Mr Kinaid said loudly. Everyone was silent.

"First, our Principles congratulatory remarks. Principle Lamot, if you please."

"Congratulations to all of the graduates this year. Rangers, Operators, Scientists and Mechanics. Though these paths may take you in different directions, what I wish for all of you is the same. Don't worry, what I want won't be impossible or anything... Please don't forget to smile. That is all I wish of you. With these simple words, I wish you the best of luck in your journeys." Principle Lamot said, stepping back.

"Thank you, Principle Lamot. Next, let me call upon this year's valedictorian. That would be Isaac." Mr Kinaid said, looking over at mushroom head.

Isaac walked up in front of everyone and started talking.

"Today we leave the shelter of this place of learning and nurturing. It will be a giant step for us in our journeys to reach our dreams. To the teachers who inspired us... To Janice, who was a mother to everyone... To all the Pokemon who tolerated the Ranger trainees practicing their captures on them... And to the library, which was a great help when we were struggling, and was also a sleeping place for some..." Isaac looked at Keith, making everyone laugh.

"We will never forget this place. Thank you so very, very much from all of us!" Isaac walked back to his seat.

"Isaac, thank you for those most moving words. Next, the handing out of the graduation certificates!" Mr Kinaid said.

"I would like to call upon one student as the representative of the graduates. Kate. Step forward please." Mrs April said, smiling at me.

"Whoa! Your the representative! That's awesome, Kate!" Keith said. I started walking up to the stage when the ground shook for a few seconds. A few of the girls screamed, and I looked to Mrs April. She shrugged.

"Whoa! What was that? An explosion or what?" Keith said, sounding a bit excited, but scared as well.

"That noise came from the basement!" Rhythmi said.

"Everyone, keep calm!" Mrs April shouted out.

"I'll go see what that was!" Mr Kinaid said, walking down the stairs to the basement. Everything was quiet for a few seconds until we heard Mr Kinaid.

"Waah! Stop that!" We heard. Suddenly, two gigantic Tangrowth came walking up the stairs.

"Eeeeeek!" Sarah screamed. Everyone took a few steps back.

"RUN!" A boy shouted from behind me.

Everyone ran away. The Tangrowth moved towards us.

"Kate, let's capture these things!" Keith yelled from across the room. I gave him a thumbs up, and ran up to the nearest one.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled.

The capture disc slid out and I started moving it in circles around the huge Pokemon, making sure to dodge its attacks.

A few minutes later, I had captured it. It registered in my Browser as Tangrowth.

"Phew, good work, team mate." Keith said, high fiving me.

I released the Tangrowth.

"You two were awesome!" Rhythmi shouted out from the crowd.

Keith and I did our Ranger Poses. Rhythmi, Isaac, Georgia, Kellyn, and all of the teachers that were present, were all smiling.

Everyone went back to their seat.

"Mr Kinaid! Your not hurt are you?" Principle Lamot said as Mr Kinaid walked up the stairs.

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine. I must admit, even I couldn't tell what was happening..." He said.

"Ahhh, so even Mr Kinaid is at loss as to why two Tangrowth that shouldn't even be on school property, let alone the Basement, rampaged. What a pity. Still, everyone is safe, and that's the main thing. Why don't we continue with the ceremony now?" Principle Lamot said, nodding to Mrs April.

"Kate, can you come up here again please?" Mrs April smiled. I walked up to Principle Lamot.

"Kate and Keith. Thank you for protecting all the students, teachers, and students family's. It was very impressive to see you two calmly go about your captures with no panic. You two have provided everyone with a good example of what to do in a crisis. Now, as representative of this years graduates, I present to you this certificate." Principle Lamot said, smiling as he did so.

I thanked him, and as I walked past Mrs April, I thanked her as well. I walked down back to my chair. Keith elbowed me and gave me a smile. I smiled back. As much as he annoyed me, he'd probably be my best friend, after Rhythmi. I was definitely going to miss the red head.

"Now, the time has come for you all to become real rangers, operators, scientists and mechanics. In closing, I will say this again: Don't forget to smile! Congratulation graduates!" Principle Lamot shouted out. Then we heard the school bell ring for the last time.

After most of the other students had gone home, Keith, Kellyn, Georgia, Rhythmi, Isaac and I met at the corner of Mrs Aprils classroom with our bags.

"We'll have to swap phone numbers." Rhythmi said, getting her phone out. Everyone swapped numbers.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" I said, hugging Georgia. I hugged everyone. When I hugged Keith, he seemed like he wanted to stay there. In the end, I had to pull away so it wasn't awkward. Rhythmi was smirking at me.

"Look guys, as much as I hate to say this, I have to get going." Isaac said sadly.

"We should all get going if we want to get to Peultown before sundown." Rhythmi said.

"So this is goodbye, then." I said.

"Yeah. We'll keep in touch." Keith said.

"Kate! We're heading off now!" My Mum shouted out.

"I've got to go guys. I'll... See you guys... Soon." I said, walking off to join my family.

"BYE KATE!" All of my friends shouted out. I turned around and waved to them.

"That capture looked awesome! You and that boy worked together really well!" Emmy said after we had walked out the gates.

"Yeah, you and Keith worked together really well." Crawford said with a smirk. I glared at him. Thankfully he hadn't seen me hugging Keith, or else that would of sparked a whole new level of teasing...

"Well, we haven't unpacked any of your stuff at home yet after the move. We're leaving that to you." Dad said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Our place is really cool! There's a farm and a beach on it!" Emmy said, smiling.

"Pach! Pachirisu! Pachi!" I heard. Suddenly a blue and white streak came running towards me. It jumped up on my head and made a nest in it.

"Hey! It's that Pachirisu again!" Crawford exclaimed.

"Hey Pachirisu!" I said. It gave me a small shock in response.

"You should go see Mr Woodward about Pachirisu, it seems really attached to you." Crawford said.

"I'll go see him when we get to Veintown then, so he doesn't worry about Pachirisu." I said.

When we got to Veintown, the others walked home, and Crawford and I walked over to Mr Woodward's house.

"So where did the others get stationed?" Crawford asked as we walked.

"Kellyn and Georgia were stationed in Haruba Village, Isaac went to Altru inc., and Rhythmi and Keith went to Fiore." I told Crawford.

"Haruba Village is so boring... There's just sand, sand, a person every so often, and more sand... I remember the base there needed backup and Barlow sent me... I had sand in my shoes for weeks after..." Crawford said. I remember that whenever he rang up, he would complain about the sand.

I knocked on Mr Woodwards door.

"Come in!" He said. I opened the door, and the first thing I noticed was that there was a lot of wood carvings.

"Hello Mr Woodward, I don't know if you remember me, but on my one day internship, you asked me and a friend some questions." I said to the old man.

"Are you questioning my memory?" He asked, smiling. "And yes, I do remember you and that fellow. You two made a very good couple."

"We do not go out!" I said, blushing.

Crawford smirked. I scowled at him.

"Well, I see Pachirisu has found you again." Mr Woodward said, smiling at the Pokemon running around everyones feet.

"Yeah. In fact, that was what I was coming here to talk to you about." I said to Mr Woodward.

"Yes, yes, Pachirisu is very attached to you. Now that your a Ranger, you can have a partner Pokemon. Would you like to become Kate's Pokemon, Pachirisu?" Mr Woodward asked the little Pokemon. It stopped and looked up at him.

"Pach! Pachirisu!" It said excitedly. It started running around my feet.

"Thank you!" I said to Mr Woodward, before kneeling down to let Pachirisu climb up on my shoulders.

"Pachirisu! Pach!" It said.

"Come on Kate, we have to get going. Mum and Dad will be waiting for you. Thank you, Mr Woodward." Crawford said.

"Thanks again, Mr Woodward! C'ya later!" I said.

"Goodbye you two! I'll see you two later." Mr Woodward called as we left his house.

Crawford walked me to the new house, as I had no idea where it was.

"Tell Mum I'm sorry, but I can't stay for dinner. We have meetings on Friday nights." Crawford said, walking off back to Veintown.

"C'ya." I said, walking into the house.

Mum had organised a huge graduation party for me. Even with all the catching up with my family, I couldn't help thinking it would of been more fun with all my friends around...

Later that night, I climbed into my bed. Pachirisu climbed up after me, and settling between my shoulder and head.

"Night Pachirisu."

"Pachi pa."

* * *

**By the way, I have a poll up on my profile :-)**


	8. Chapter 8-First Day Of Work

"Kate! Wake up! It's your first day on the job! Wake up! KATE!"

"Just a little longer..." I told Emmy.

"No! Mum says get up now or you'll be late!" Emmy said, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me out of bed.

"Fine." I said , slowly getting up.

"Pachi risu." My Partner Pokemon said, waking up. I took a look at my new clock. I started work at 8:00, and I still have an hour and a half to spare. That liar...

I got into my old school uniform and did my hair. I walked down the stairs, with Pachirisu still sleeping on my shoulder.

"Good morning, my little ranger! How are you!" My Mum said, while cooking something on her new oven.

"Fine thanks Mum."

"I'm making pancakes, so don't eat anything." My Mum said.

"Good morning Katey." Dad said, walking inside.

"Morning Dad."

Everyone talked while we ate Mum's delicious pancakes, until it was time for me to leave.

"I think I better get going now." I said, getting up from the table. Everyone said their goodbyes, and then I left.

I said hello to any new neighbours that I saw, and walked up Chicole path, towards Vientown.

"Hello! You seem busy." a boy randomly said from the side of the path.

Eventually I reached Vientown, and I walked into the Ranger Base.

"Hey Kate. What are you doing here?" Barlow asked.

"I'm starting here today, remember?" I asked. I'm sure I was supposed to be here... Please say I didn't get it wrong!

"Haha, how could I forget? Luana was so excited that there was going to be another girl ranger around the place." Barlow said, smiling. I smiled to Luana.

"Oh, I forgot to say... Congratulations on graduating!" Barlow said.

"We heard about Keith and you capturing those Tangrowth at the graduation ceremony. Well done, kiddo!" Elaine said.

"Oh, right, about our lunch delivery today..." Crawford joked. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Kate, you should go get changed. Your room is the third on the left. Your uniform's in there. We had to guess your size, so tell us if it's to big or small and we'll find another one for you." Luana said.

I walked through to my room, and got changed.

"It fits perfectly!" I told Luana as I walked back out into the main room.

"It suits you!" Luana said, smiling.

"Ok, the time has come. What do I say again? Oh yeah, I confer this to you, in recognition of your status as an official Ranger... Your Capture Styler." Barlow said, handing me a red Styler.

"You're an official Ranger now!" Luana said.

Barlow explained to me about how to use PokeAssists and Voicemail.

"Alright people! Marina will give you todays missions. Good luck, people." Barlow said.

Marina gave me the job of delivering the local newspaper.

"Just visit every home in Vientown and Chicole Village and give one to someone inside. If no ones there, just put it in their mailbox." She told me.

"Ok, good luck everyone!" She called out to dismiss us.

I went to the big dairy farm first.

"Mummy! A Ranger's here with the Tribune!"

"Ok, I'll be there in a secound!"

A very big woman came inside using a door to the side of me.

"Oh, hello dear, you must be Kate! I'm Big Bertha."

"Hi!" I said, passing the newspaper to her.

"Hi K-kate!" Little Tim said, walking in.

"Hi Little Tim."

"Thank you for s-saving me t-the other day! I was d-deathly afraid of those Bidoof!"

"It's fine. I've got to get going now, so c'ya!"

I finished off the rest of Vientown first, and then I headed to Chicole Village. I introduced myself to all of my new neighbours while giving them a copy of the Vientown Tribune.

"Mummy! Kate's back!" Emmy yelled when I knocked on the door.

"Hey Emmy, give this to Mum or Dad. Tell them I can't stay. C'ya!" I said, giving the Tribune to my little sister.

"Ok, bye!" Emmy said, running off to take it to one of our parents. I walked back to the base.

"Hey Kate." Elaine said. She was operating on what looked like a laptop.

"Hey Elaine. Aren't any of the others back yet?"

"Nah, Crawford came back earlier and got another mission. I haven't seen Luana and Barlow since this morning." Elaine said.

Barlow walked in.

"Hey people. I think we'll have the rest of the day off. Marina, there aren't any missions that can't be done tomorrow?" Barlow asked.

"Nope, there aren't any missions at all. Crawford took the last one." The purple haired Operator said, checking her computer.

"Ok then. Kate, you have the rest of the day off. Do whatever you want, but get back before 6, ok?" Barlow said.

I decided to go home and get some stuff I had forgotten, which included my phone charger.

"Hey Kate, what brings you home?" Dad asked as I walked in the door.

"I just forgot a few things, and there aren't anymore missions, so I have the rest of the day off."

"Ok then, I won't keep you."

I walked up the stairs to my room, and got the things I had forgotten. I walked back downstairs and was about to walk out the door when my phone rang. The caller ID was Kellyn.

"Hey Kate! How's your first day going?" I heard him say.

"It's been pretty good. I haven't had to see Crawford since this morning! How about you and Georgia?" I asked.

"We're fine. I got to rescue a Wingull this morning, and she helped the other mechanic fix the fridge. What was your first mission?" He asked.

"Lucky. I got to... Drum roll... Deliver the newspaper!" I was walking up the Chicole path by now.

"Haha!"

"I'm glaring at the phone right now, you know."

"Oh well, I've got to go. C'ya!"

"Bye! Oh, say hi to Georgia for me!"

"Bye."

I hung up. Before I put my phone back into my pocket, I checked the time. 4:00. Delivering those newspapers must of taken a while...

I walked into the base and went to my room and started taking the stuff from my bag and putting it in the drawers and wardrobe. I plugged the phone charger into a power point and then plugged it into my phone.

I was putting some shirts away when I heard my phone. I checked it, and saw I had a text from Rhythmi asking about my day. I replied, and continued putting my stuff away.

"Kate!" I heard Elaine call. I walked out to the main room.

"Kate, would you be able to go and find Luana? She hasn't been back all day and Marina can't contact her or even pick up her Styler on the radar. I would go, but I have to wait for some one to arrive." Barlow asked.

"Sure. Where is she supposed to be?" I asked.

"Around Breeze Hill. She was supposed to be fixing a few signs that had fallen over." Marina said, looking at a screen that showed all of us at the base and if we were on a mission.

"Ok, I'll be back later."

"Kate, if you haven't made any progress by 7, just come back and we'll all go and look. Remember to keep us updated." Barlow said as we walked out the door.

I headed out towards Nabaki Beach. As I walked down the stairs onto the beach, I saw Mr Woodward. He had his Munchlax and Starly with him. The Munchlax was eating, and every so often, the Starly would swoop down and steal a berry off it.

"Hey Mr Woodward!" I said to him.

"Hello Kate! How are you this afternoon?" He asked.

"I'm fine thank you. Have you seen Luana at all?"

"Luana... Hmmm... No I haven't. Has she gone missing again?"

"Yeah. Does it happen a lot or something?" I asked.

"Yes, she gets sidetracked usually. You better be on your way, now." Mr Woodward said.

"Ok, bye!"

I ran up the stairs on the other side of the beach. I noticed my styler couldn't load the map or get any other information. I checked the main screen. It told me I had no reception from any of the many points in Almia. Luana must be around here then...

"Luana!" I called out.

"Over here!" I heard her say. I ran over to where I heard her.

"Luana! Barlow sent me out to look for you!" I said when I found her.

"What! It's only 11 o'clock though!" She said, looking at her watch.

"No it's not, it 5:30!" I said, checking my styler.

"Dammit! I thought it was weird that the sky was getting darker. Oh well, let's go."

We walked back to the base, and when I got reception I contacted Marina to let her know I'd found Luana.

"Did her watch stop again?" Marina asked.

"Yeah."

We walked through Nabaki beach, and back to the base.

"Welcome back. Luana, I heard your watch stopped again." Barlow said, annoyed.

"The reason you couldn't contact her was that you couldn't get a signal there." I said.

"Oh well, the reason you were supposed to be back by 6 was that Big Bertha was coming round to give us all some of her milk pudding! We got some for you two, but Crawford asked to look after it, so don't expect much more than an empty bowl." Barlow said, explaining the two bowls in one hand, and another bowl and a spoon in the other.

After dinner at 8, everyone headed off to their rooms. Just before I left, Marina said,

"I don't know if anyone's told you this, but you can call anyone you want on your styler, and talk to as many people as you want at the same time. The feature is supposed to be for big missions, but all the Rangers use it to talk to their friends as well."

"Ok, thanks." I said, smiling.

As soon as I got into my room, I called Keith and Kellyn.

"What the..." I heard Keith say.

"Kate? Did you call us?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah! Marina, our Operator told me about it. Now I can make sure neither of you are getting up to mischief!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"You do know it's 1 in the morning, don't you?" Keith asked, annoyed.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot about different time zones." I apologized.

"Well, it's too late, I'm awake now. So what did you guys do for your first mission?" Keith asked. Kellyn and I told him about our missions.

We all talked for a while until around nine.

"Hey Kate! Get out here! I wanna show you something!" Crawford shouted.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later. Night!" I said. I disconnected after they said bye.

"Come on!" Crawford shouted again.

"I'm coming!" I said, opening the door. We walked outside.

"Look up."

I looked up to see millions of stars. We never saw many in Fiore, because of all the lights in Fall City.

"Wow." I said, gazing at the stars.

"Yeah, Barlow showed me when I first started, and since then, I make sure I show every new recruit."

"Including Luana?" I smirked.

"I hate you so much sometimes. Don't tell her, or you're dead. No, actually, I'll tell Keith you love him."

"He wouldn't believe you, you know."

"I'm going back inside." He said, after a while.

"Ok. I'm gonna stay out here for a while. Night, Afro boy."

He walked inside and left me alone. I stayed outside for a while, until it started to get cold.

"Pachirisu!" My partner Pokemon said.

"I really should name you. How about... Lumi?"

"Pachi pa!" Lumi said excitedly.

"Well, let's go inside, Lumi."

Lumi jumped up on my shoulder and I walked into the base, then into my room. After a shower I got into bed.

"Pachi." Lumi said, tiredly.

"Night, Lumi."

* * *

**Hey, I've just noticed from when I check names and stuff on Bulbapedia, there's a Keith in the first Pokemon ranger game, which is set in Fiore (Where Keith gets stationed). Coincidence? I don't know. I haven't played the first game, so I have no idea what that Keith looks like, and I'm pretty sure SOA is set after the first Ranger game. Still, who knows?**


	9. Chapter 9- Red Machines

"Kate! Get up!" Crawford said, knocking on my door.

"Yup. In a second." I said, slowly getting up. I got changed into my uniform and took a proper look at it. It was black shorts and a white top, with a red jacket over the top, which matched my styler.

It had been a week since I had started at the base, and not much had happened.

I walked out to the dining room, where everyone was having breakfast. I grabbed some breakfast and sat down next to Elaine.

"Hey kiddo. How'd you sleep?" Elaine asked.

"Good thanks. How about you?" I asked.

We chatted for a while until Barlow shouted out for us to form up.

"Crawford, Kate, I have an important mission for you two. People have reported hearing weird noises coming from Marine Cave. I want you two to investigate. Marina's getting the details loaded onto your stylers now. Get there as quick as you can."

After the details had finished loading onto our stylers, I followed Crawford to Nabaki Beach, where Marine cave was.

"We're lucky, Its low tide. It's easier to get into the cave at low tide." Crawford said, leading the way.

"Can you hear that?" I asked. Crawford stopped.

"Yeah, I can. We better get there quick." We ran into the cave and stopped.

"Look at the Pokemon... They're all acting weird. Trying catching one, Kate." Crawford asked. I went to the nearest Zubat. After I caught it, it flew away. Lumi looked at it, confused to why it flew away.

"Pachi!"

"It just flew away! And also, when I was trying to catch it, it seemed really hard to catch. We better find out whats going on quick."

We ran through the cave, until we saw four Pokemon circling a red machine.

"What's that?" I asked Crawford.

"I don't now, but it doesn't look good. Looks like you can get rid of it with a medium power Pokemon that has a water field move." Crawford said, scanning the machine with his styler.

"There should be Gastrodon around here, right? You stay here, and I'll go find one." I said to Crawford.

I walked to the next part of the cave, where I heard a Gastrodon. I also noticed that the Pokemon here were acting normal, and I couldn't hear the machine. I ran over in the direction I had heard the Gastrodon, only to be stopped by a rock. I scanned the rock, and scanned the area for any Pokemon that could help. Apparently there was a Nosepass nearby.

After a short walk through the cave following the directions to the Nosepass, I found it. After a few minutes of dodging rocks that were being thrown at me, I had caught it. I quickly ran back to the rock, dodging the two Zubat who dive bombed me before.

"Nosepass! Get rid of that rock!" I said.

"Nosepass!" It shouted while destroying the rock.

"Thanks!" I said as it ran back to where I had found it. I walked into the small cavern where the Gastrodon was.

After catching the pink sea-slug, I raced back to where Crawford was waiting.

"Good, you found a Pokemon that can help. Hurry up and destroy the machine!" Crawford said as I jogged through he gap in the rocks.

"Gastrodon! Destroy the machine!" I said pointing to the red thing. It soaked the machine in water, then returned to its little cave.

The four Pokemon that were surrounding the machine ran or flew off, leaving Crawford, me and our Partner Pokemon.

"I'll contact Base and get them to send Big Bertha over." Crawford said.

"Why her? Barlow's stronger, isn't he?" I asked.

"She bet Barlow at arm wrestling in three seconds. 'Nuff said." He called the Base on his styler.

After Crawford finished his call to the base, he said,

"You can go back now. I'll stay here so Bertha knows where to go."

"Ok then. I'll see you back at the base." I said. I walked out of the cave, and let my eyes adjust to the light before heading home.

I was between the beach and Vientown when I ran into Big Bertha.

"Hey Kate! Are you heading home now?"

"Yeah, I've just been helping Crawford."

"My husband thought I was going on a date with Crawford in the cave, so I told him thats exactly what I'm doing!" She said, laughing. We chatted for a minute or two, then she went to go get the red thing. I walked back to the base.

"Hi Kate and Lumi!" Luana said as I walked in.

"Hey."

"Pachi pa!"

"Crawford contacted us and gave us a report. So, you two discovered a red mysterious machine that makes a weird noise and makes Pokemon act weird?"

I nodded.

"Excellent work, rookie! Thats a mission clear! And, also, I'm gonna promote you to Ranger Rank 1!"

I did my Ranger pose and everyone in the base clapped for me.

"When you get promoted, you styler gets upgraded. Sometimes its a getting to have a longer distance between you and the capture disc, and sometimes its getting harder missions." Elaine explained. Little Tim came running in.

"Is there any Rangers here that has time for me? I need someone to help me!" He said.

"Hello, Little Tim. Kate might be able to lend you a hand. This won't be a proper mission though. I get Marina to log it as a quest." Barlow told him.

I remembered Mrs April telling us the difference between missions and quests. We get asigned missions, and we choose to do quests.

"Well, I'll try to keep this simple. My wife had to go out to Marine Cave, so I have to do the milking. But I'm deathly a-scared of Pokemon! And whats worse, our Miltank's acting up!" Little Tim explained.

"Ok, I'll help!" I said.

I followed Little Tom back to his farm, and he let me into the paddock the Miltank was in.

"Bertha usually does the milking. Can you please calm it down?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I said.

"Capture on!" I yelled. A few minutes after, I had caught the Miltank.

"Yee-haw! Thats how you do it! You came to my rescue again, Kate! Thanks!" Little Tim said.

"It's fine! Ok, I'll get going now, so bye!" After saying bye to the four children, I walked back to the base. Just as I was going to walk in, there was a loud bang! Lumi and I jumped back.

"Pachi pa!" Lumi said, jumping onto my head. I walked into the base.

"You brought this here by yourself?! On one shoulder? Wow. I can see how you bet me in arm wrestling." Barlow said. I joined the circle around the machine.

"This was the machine that was making the noises and controlled the Pokemon. The Pokemon couldn't be caught either." Crawford explained.

"Let me take it apart!" Elaine said excitedly.

"Whoa, hold up. Not so fast. We'll get Professor Hastings from the Union to take a look at it first. Unfortunately, the professor is away on business in Fiore. We'll have to wait." Barlow told her.

If looks could kill, Barlow would of died.

"Its not my fault!" He said, sweat dropping.

"Well, anyway Kate, you should have a look at this." Luana said, passing me a newspaper. The front page was a Fiore special, and guess who was on the front page!

"Thats Keith!" I said, taking a second look. The headline above the photo was about Gyrados rampaging in Summerland. Next to Keith was a Buizel, which looked like his Partner Pokemon.

Everyone crowded round the newspaper to have a look.

"Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Barlow asked.

"About the Gyrados? And weird machines?" Crawford answered.

"Yeah... Looks like this problem is going to get bigger. We're going to have to be on the lookout for anything suspicous, team." Barlow said, somberly.

There weren't anymore missions after the morning, so Crawford and I went to go see Mum and Dad.

"Mum! Dad! Crawford and Kate are here!" Emmy shouted out when she opened the door.

"Guess what! Professor Rowan accepted me to get a starter Pokemon from him and go on a journey around Sinnoh!" My little sister said excitedly.

"Cool! Which one will you choose?" I asked.

"I'm going to get the Piplup or Chimchar! They're so cute!" She said.

"When do you leave?" Crawford asked.

"In a few months time! I can't wait!"

We stayed at home for an hour or two, then we went back to the Base.

"Oh, Kate, did you want that newspaper? So you can put it on your wall and stare at Keith all day long?" He asked, quickly moving away from my punch. Unfortunately for him, Lumi was quicker than both of us, and the squirrel Pokemon jumped from my shoulder to his head, and gave him a huge shock.

"Damn you, Kate and Lumi. Budew, why can't you rescue me? Use stun spore or something!" Crawford said with his new, spiky afro.

A few minutes later, we were back at the base. It was five thirty, so I went to tidy up my room until dinner. I was making my bed when my phone got a text from Georgia.

'Hey'

'Hi! How r u?'

'Good hbu?'

'Same'

It continued like that for a while, until she asked if I had seen the Almia Times, the newspaper I had looked at this morning with Keith on the front cover. I could see where she was going. After she had sent a few texts teasing me, I sent one back telling her she was as bad as Crawford.

After she had to go do something, I went out to grab some dinner from the kitchen. I noticed Barlow was missing.

"Where's Barlow?" I asked.

"He had to go and check something in Vien Forest out. Apparently theres a guy been running round looking suspicious." Luana said.

"Oh, ok." I said back. Marina came running in.

"Everyone needs to get to Vein Forest now! It's on fire!" Crawford, Luana and I all jumped up and ran out the door.

"I'll go meet Barlow, you two get all the people and Pokemon out of danger." Crawford said as we got closer to the fire.

"Roger that." Luana said.

"And whatever you two do, make sure your safety comes first. If you do anything dangerous, you'll be answering to Barlow and me." He said before running further into the forest. We ran around, helping Pokemon and people out of danger. Then we saw a little girl with a Happiny.

"It's Mimi from the house next to the base!" Luana said, running up to the girl. I recognised her from my paper run. Her family owned heaps of Happiny.

"Mimi! What are you doing here?" Luana asked.

"I was taking Mummy and Daddy's Happiny for a walk, then the forest started catching fire and three of the Happiny ran away. Can you find them? Please?" She asked.

"Sure thing. Which direction did they run off in?" Mimi pointed in the direction they went. Luana and I set off to find them.

"Budew!" A Bedew said, jumping onto the path just before a huge burning tree toppled over. I grabbed Lumi and the Budew and jumped out of the trees way.

"Luana!" I shouted. I didn't know wether she had gotten out of the way or not.

"LUANA!" I shouted again.

Shit.

* * *

**Well, I don't know what to say. I went on my version of the game, turns out I named my character Luana as well, because that's nine year old humour for you. Oh well, at least I didn't just make it a couple of random letters, like gfmsh, for instance. Don't ask. Just don't.**


	10. Chapter 10- Vien Forest Fire Pt 2

**Crawford POV**

"I'm here!" I shouted out, running to Barlow.

"Finally! There's a suspicious guy hanging round, we need to find him!" Barlow yelled over the roar of the fire. I saw one of those red machines, except it had melted from the heat.

"Cherubi!" The pink berry Pokemon ran towards my Budew. Dammit, he wasn't coping with the heat very well... I knew I should of left him at the base!

The flames climbed the trees like they were step ladders. Staravia fled their nests and Shinx ran away from the flames. I'll kill whoever did this!**  
**

I ran towards where Barlow had last seen the guy, and looked around. There were more of those red machines, also melting from the heat. It would make sense he was here, as there was less smoke. Heaps of Pokemon we're crowded around the river. The water Pokemon were ready to help the other Pokemon across the river in case the fire got to here. I heard a tree fall over and shouting. Please, Arceus, look after my sister and Luana...

I looked around, and saw a few snapped branches and a track at the edge of the clearing. It was probably just a Pokemon trail, but I better have a look anyway, I thought. While I was making my way through the overgrown path, I thought back over all my other missions. This one was definitely the most dangerous so far.

It turned out to lead to a small clearing, which had a few diesel containers, and a tool set.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford! Get back here now!" I heard Barlow say through my styler. I ran back to my boss.

"Wait here for the girls! I saw the guy, I'm gonna go get him!" He said running off.

**Kate POV**

"LUANA!" I shouted for the third time. Crawford is going to kill me...

"Over here!" She shouted. She was on the other side of the log.

"Thank Arceus!" I said.

"Kate! I need you to go find a Wartortle to get rid of this log! Go north for a bit and you should find some!" She yelled. I gave her a thumbs up and ran in the direction she had pointed in. I heard that my voice was getting hoarse the last time I spoke. Sure enough, there were some Wartortle. I caught one and brought it back to Luana. While I had been gone, she had rounded up the three Happiny.

"Get it to use soak on the log!" She shouted.

"Wartortle! Use soak on that log!"

"War-TORTLE!" It said, soaking the log with water. Luana climbed over the log and after helping the three Happiny over it, hugged me.

"Oh my Arceus... I thought I was a goner when I saw that tree falling down!"

"We better get the Happiny back to Mimi, then go find Crawford and Barlow."

After making sure Mimi made it back to Vientown safely, we ran back to the forest and found Crawford.

"Not the best time for a picnic is it?" Crawford tried to joke.

"Not the best time to joke around." I glared at my brother.

"Look, I've had an idea. Kate, you go get a Blastoise. They have a Rain Dance area move, which should put out the fire. Go as quick as you can. Crawford and I can look after the Pokemon. Now go!" Luana said. I followed the directions on my styler to a clearing next to a river, which only had one Blastoise there. When it saw me, it came running at me. Since I wasn't ready for it, I didn't get out of the way in time.

"Ow..." I said, looking at my ankle. It was bleeding, and sore, but it probably wasn't broken. At the most it was sprained.

I quickly got up and dodged its next attack. The capture disc popped out of my styler and I quickly moved my wrist around in circles, controlling the disc to go round in circles as well.

After dodging the scared Pokemon a few more times, I had finally caught it. I sprinted back to Crawford and Luana, forgetting about my ankle.

"Kate! Your ankle!" Luana exclaimed.

"Who cares! I've got the Blastoise! What do I do now?" I asked.

"Just tell it to use Rain Dance!" Crawford shouted. The fire was getting hotter and louder.

"Blastoise! Use rain dance!" I shouted.

"BLAS-TOISE!" The rain started. It was light at first, but it got heavier. I staggered to a tree that wasn't burning, and leant against it, as my ankle wasn't going to hold out for much longer. Crawford and Luana ran over to me. I put my arm around Crawford so I could stay standing. All the pain from the sprint back was hitting me right now.

After the rain had finished I was barely able to put any pressure on my foot.

"It must be brok-" Crawford was interrupted by his Styler.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford, I'm at the base. Who put out the fire?" Barlow asked.

"Kate did, and she did something to her ankle in the process. Did you get that guy?" Crawford answered.

"Yup, but he's not speaking."

"Ok, we'll be there as fast as Kate's ankle will let us."

"Ok then."

Crawford and Luana helped me walk back to the base.

"For Arceus's sake! I'm trying to help!" I heard Elaine say. I was pretty much dragged in.

"Kate! What happened!" Elaine said, grabbing the first aid kit.

"A scared Blastoise. I didn't get out of the way in time... So yeah."

Elaine and Luana fixed up my ankle, it turned out it was broken. Crawford tied up the guy from the forest, and Barlow promoted me to Ranger Rank 2.

"I've tried to help him, but he won't even speak." Elaine explained. We all gathered around the guy, me leaning on Elaine.

"Hey, oily, at least tell us your name! Or else you'll be known as oil-reeking-guy." Barlow said. 'Oily' stayed silent.

"Oh! I get it now, you want one of us to think up a nickname for you! I think I'll do the honours. Hmmmm... Since you stink like oil, why not Oil-stinker-creep? Do you like it?" Barlow said, trying to be funny.

"You suck. There's not a drop of humour in that joke, and it's way to long." I said.

"How about Ollie? Like Oil-lie, but Ollie? Is that good?" Luana asked 'Ollie'. He smiled.

"Ok, it's decided then. Ollie it is! So, Ollie, are you hiding something from us?" He still stayed silent.

"We've just given you a nice name, and your still not responding? We can still call you Oil-stinking-creep, you know." Elaine said.

"Just leave him. He'll speak when he gets hungry. Crawford, Luana, go patrol the town and make sure everyone's ok. Be back before nine, ok? Kate, I think you better just rest. Elaine, can you look after Kate? I'm going to go check the forest for anything that could help us work out what the machines are for. Marina, can you make sure our guest doesn't try to escape?" Barlow recharged his styler, then walked out of the base.

"Do you want me to get you anything? You'll probably want a shower, Kate." Elaine asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a shower. If you could get me some other clothes, that would be great."

After my shower, I hobbled to the lounge where Elaine was.

"You want your phone?" She asked.

"You know me too well, thanks."

After I got my phone, I was stuck between ringing Rhythmi or Keith first. I decided on Keith.

"Hey Kate! Gee, thanks for ringing me in the middle of the night again!" He said sarcastically.

"Guess what happened today?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well, I found a red machine that controls Pokemon, put out a forest fire, and broke my ankle."

"Wow... Did you see me on the Almia Times?"

"Thanks for caring... And yes I did."

"Sorry, but before, did you say red machine? Was that the only colour there was red?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"We had blue ones over here in Fiore... Kate, do you get the feeling that something bad is happening?"

"Yeah... We have a guy in the base now, we think he has something to do with them, cause he reeks of oil, and there's heaps of those machines through the forest, except they're all melted away. He won't speak, at all. We've named him Ollie."

Keith laughed at this.

"What!"

"Nothing... You should get to bed, you've had a long day, and your ankle's hurt."

"Keith! You almost sound like... You care! And anyway, I haven't had dinner yet."

"No, I just want to go to sleep."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll let you sleep."

"Ok then. Night, Katey."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I shouted into the phone before I realised he had hung up.

**Keith POV**

"Keith! You almost sound like... You care!" I blushed at this.

Oh Arceus. I just realised, the truth is, I did care. I cared a lot.

I like Kate. She is just so cute (but dangerous, as I had learnt first-hand,) when she is angry. Her real smile is just so friendly, and she's always ready to help anyone.

"No, I just want to sleep." I said quickly.

"Fine. I'll let you sleep." She said.

"Ok then. Night Katey." I quickly hung up. Why did I call her Katey! She was going to kill me...

"You talking to your special lady?" Percy asked. Due to the base being small, we had to share a room. It was annoying, your bedroom not even being private, but Percy was all right.

"Yeah... I miss her..."

"Does she know you like her? Or is it a secret?" He asked.

"A secret. I can't tell her yet, just in case..."

"Just in case what? Your just shy. But don't tell her over the phone, tell her in person."

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff, Percy." We laughed.

"Night, Red."

"Night, Percy."

I miss you. Three words that I wish I could work up the courage to say to her.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay for Chapter 9, but we had no WiFi for a few days because my brother used it up on watching YouTube :-|**

**This is only my second chapter under 2000 words :-)**


	11. Chapter 11- Uh-oh

**Kate POV**

"Come on, Ollie! Please speak!" Luana said. All morning she had been trying to get him to speak, but he refused to speak.

After my call with Keith, I decided I wasn't hungry and went straight to bed, so when I woke up this morning I was hungry, with a capital H.

I was about to go get my second helping of breakfast when Big Bertha flew through the door.

"HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE TREAT HIM LIKE THIS! YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO HIM!" She shouted. She was carry a lot of milk pudding.

"Crawford! Untie him!" Big Bertha said. Crawford looked to Barlow, who nodded, then untied Ollie.

"I'm sorry about how the Rangers treated you. I've brought some milk pudding for you to make up for it."

"For... Me?" Ollie said.

"He spoke!" Elaine gasped.

"So, what were you doing in the forest?" Barlow asked.

"Oh, leave him alone! Here, take this milk pudding and eat it." Big Bertha said kindly. Ollie took the bowl and spoon, and ate as if he hadn't eaten before. After he had finished that one, and another few bowls of it, he looked around at everyone and sighed.

"I'M SORRY! I needed the money! I didn't mean to start the fire! I just spilt some diesel, and it started!" He admitted.

"Who is paying you?" Luana asked.

"Some guys called Team Dim Sun... I didn't know who they were, I just needed the money! Please, I want to make up for burning the forest." He pleaded.

"Well... I suppose, since you eventually told us about what you were doing, we can let you go, as long as you stay with one of the Rangers until we decided what to do with you." Barlow said.

"Ok! I promise!" Ollie said happily. He walked over to me.

"If you want, I can help you... Since it's my fault your foots broken." He said.

"Um, ok! Thanks!"

**-The Next week-**

**Barlow POV**

"Ok, everyone, be on your best behaviour! Professor Hastings is coming to check out the machine!" I said, rushing around, tidying up the base.

"Luana, go find Kate, and Crawford, go and meet Professor Hastings and the edge of Vien Forest. ELAINE! Leave the machine alone! Ollie, can you put this away? Thanks."

I was not ready for this. Professor Hastings wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow! Well, at least we had an extra set of hands here. Ollie didn't have to stay anymore, but he chose to.

"I'm here." Kate said, walking in on crutches.

"Ok, Professor Hastings will be here any second now." Just as I said that, the white haired man jogged in, with Crawford behind him.

"Hello Barlow! Where is this machine?" He asked.

"Uh, over there." I said, pointing to it. He speed walked over to it.

"Why, this is just one of those mailboxes I saw in Pueltown! The men who where carrying them said they were very heavy." He said.

"What! Professor! These aren't mailboxes! These control Pokemon and make then impossible to capture!" Crawford exclaimed.

"What! Barlow, get some Rangers to Pueltown now!"

"Sure thing. Crawford, Luana, get to Pueltown as fast as you can, and destroy all of these machines!" They ran out the door.

"So, Barlow, explain about what happened to the Pokemon while this machine was active?" The Professor asked.

"Kate probably knows more about it, she was on the mission when she and Crawford found it." I said, diverting the explanation to Kate.

**Crawford POV**

We sprinted to Pueltown. We couldn't let the people who did this get away with it!

"Crawford?" Luana asked.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing... You just looked spaced out."

"Well, I don't want to let the people get away, and I want to help the Pokemon."

"Yeah, me too. When was the last time we had a mission together?" She asked.

"It's been quite a while... Wasn't it getting that Turtwig from off the side of Breeze Hill?"

"Yeah, that's right! And then we got ice cream after!"

When we were getting closer to Pueltown, I stopped Luana.

"Can you hear that?" I asked. The noise Kate and I had heard when we found the other machine was back.

"Yeah, I can. We better get there fast."

As we ran past a Bibarel, I caught it, as it could help get rid of the machines. When we ran into the town, we saw all of the Pokemon running around in circles, and one of those red machines.

"Rangers! Just the people I wanted to see. My names Brook, and I control the bridge to the north of the town. But if there's anyway I can help, just tell me. I've already put the bridge up, so the weirdos can't escape that way." A pink haired guy said.

"Thanks Brook, we'll get you if we need any help." I said. I quickly ran over to the machine, and got Bibarel to destroy it. The Pokemon still stayed the same, running around in circles.

"Luana! Go find the other machine, and I'll get another Bibarel." I said, running back to the forest. After catching the Bibarel, I ran back to where Luana was. I got the Bibarel to destroy that one as well, and a group of Pokemon that where blocking some stairs ran off. Brook walked up to us.

"If I see the people who did this, don't worry, I won't let them get away! I'll catch them, then tie them up a smidgeon on the tight side! I won't let them get away with this!" Brook said before running off.

"That Brook... He means well, but..." I said.

"Yeah... I get what you mean..."

"Well, let's go make sure the rest of the towns ok." We followed the path Brook took, and found more of those machines, except they were green.

"What! They're a different colour now!" Luana exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks like what destroys them is different as well. You need a fire type." Damn. Where are we going to find a fire type Pokemon?

"GROW-lithe!" I heard from a nearby building. Thats... convenient...

"Luana, can you go and catch it, and I'll stay here and take a look at the machines." I asked.

"Sure." She said running off, her black hair bouncing.

She had definitely changed since her first day at the Base. Back then she was ditzy and clumsy, burned toast every morning, and always managed to get lost. Now she could handle big missions by herself, and hardly ever burned her breakfast, but that still did happen sometimes. But, she was still cute.

Wait. No. I did not think she was cute. No way. And anyway, she would never like me back.

"I'm back!" She said, running back with a Growlithe.

"Good, get rid of the machine." I said.

"There was also another one back there that I got rid of." She said after the machine was melted from the Growlithe's flamethrower.

"Hey! What are you two pesky Rangers doing!" Two people wearing black ran up near us.

"We lost signal from some of the Gigaremo units, and then we find two Rangers instead! Let's go tell boss." The one that didn't speak before said. They ran back from the direction they came from.

"Did they say Gigaremo? Is that what the machines are called?" Luana asked.

"I don't know, but let's follow them!" I said, running after them. We ran over a bridge, then on the other side, there was another green machine. There was also a little blonde girl surrounded by Pokemon, and Brook, trying to help.

"Mr Brook! Help me!" She said, scared. She reminded me of Emma...

"Don't worry, Melody! Brook's here to save the day!" Brook said, before running into the circle of Pokemon.

"Oh, great. Now we have to get Brook out as well as the little girl." Luana said.

"I'll go get another Growlithe." She said, running back to the building the Growlithe was in.

"Brook! Are you two ok?" I shouted, getting as close to them as I could.

"Apart from being stuck in a ring of Pokemon, yup, we're fine. Couldn't be better." Brook shouted back.

"I fell into the burning ring of Pokemon..." I sang. Brook glared at me.

"I'm back!" She said, running over to the Gigaremo and destroying it with a Growlithe. The Pokemon still stayed there.

"There must be another one somewhere!" I shouted to Luana. We looked around, and I saw a blue Gigaremo.

"Luana, theres a blue one here."

"Great, what do we kill it with?" She asked.

"Try that Elekid we saw on the bridge." She ran off to get it.

After she came back, the Elekid got rid of the blue Gigaremo, and the Pokemon surrounding Brook and the little girl ran off.

"Thank you Rangers! Melody, her older brother Isaac is often busy with work at Altru Inc., so I look after her when he can't."

"Didn't Kate go to school with a guy named Isaac?" I asked Luana. She shrugged.

"Well, I'll take Melody home now." Brook said.

"Wait! I need to tell the Rangers something! I saw weirdos go down to the port! They were the ones that were carrying the machines!" Melody said.

"Thanks for the tip, Melody. We better get going then. We'll see you round." I said, running off towards the port.

When Luana and I got there, we saw a yellow Gigaremo and people all dressed in black. Luana almost walked out in front of them, but I stopped her and hid behind a container. Luana did the same.

"Some Rangers are going around destroying the Gigaremo units!" One said.

"It's because they take so long to install. They're to heavy to move fast." Another said.

"It's ok. We got enough data from this experiment. We should ditch this place before they find us though." One that didn't have a hat on said. He had a dangerous looking Toxicroak standing next to him.

"Experiment?" Luana said.

"Stay here. They could be dangerous. If anything happens, go to the Ranger Depot at the town entrance and contact Barlow." I said, preparing to confront them.

"No! I can't just let you do all the work!" Luana said. I looked at her. She wasn't going to stay out of it.

"Fine, but if I tell you to do something, you do it." I said. I really didn't want her to get caught up in this.

"Ok. Ready?" She asked.

"3, 2, 1." We ran out in front of the people.

"Shit! It's the Rangers!" One said.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"We're Team Dim Sun, and don't you forget it!" A girl said.

"What are you doing here?" Luana asked.

"Why should we tell you? Team Rattata, attack!" Another shouted. Rattata ran at us from everywhere.

"Capture on!" Luana and I shouted. Together we managed to capture the rat Pokemon fairly quick.

"Damn it! You stronger than you look! Toxicroak, attack!" The giant poisonous frog jumped at us. I pushed Luana out of the way.

"Let me take this one, you get out of the way!" I shouted.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled. After what seemed like hours of dodging attacks, I caught it, or so I thought. After I thought I had caught it, I looked around for Luana. While my back was turned, the Toxicroak jumped up and cut my back with one of it's poisonous claws.

"Crawford!" I heard Luana yell. All I could feel was the pain. I saw Luana quickly finish off capturing the Toxicroak, then rush to my side. The Team Dim Sun or whatever quickly jumped into a boat.

"Crawford! What do I do?"

"I don't know... Call Barlow mayb- ARGH!" The cut started to sting. Luana was dialling something in her Styler. Everything went fuzzy, and then it all went black...

* * *

**MHA HA HA HA HA! I'M SO EVIL!**

**Hmmmmm... There was a lot less Kate this chapter. And LuanaxCrawford is such a cute ship, don't you think? Well, anyway, I think it is. **

**Remember to review! I'll update faster if I get more reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12- At The Hospital

**Kate POV**

"Well, he's going to live, but it'll be a while before he can return to doing proper missions. He has to take it slow. Maybe have another Ranger look after him while he recovers?" The Doctor said. He was the same one who put the cast on my ankle.

"But he's going to be ok?" Mum asked with tears in her eyes.

"As far as we know, yes."

We were in the Pueltown Hospital. As in 'we', there was Mum, Dad, Emma, April, Barlow, Luana, Elaine and I. Barlow had gotten a Ranger from the Union to look after the base while we were away.

"Can we talk to him?" April asked.

April was tall, blonde and blue eyed. Like Emma, she took after our Mum, while Crawford and I took after Dad. Unlike the rest of us, she never really got along with Mum and Dad.

"Soon, we need him to properly wake up from the operation. After he wakes up, we just need to check everything over, then you'll be allowed in."

I noticed Luana hadn't said anything the whole time we had been at the Hospital. She had been blaming herself, just because she let Crawford take the Toxicroak by himself. I walked over to her.

"It's not your fault, you know." I told her.

"That's what everyone says, but it is!" the black haired girl said.

"And what's your reason?" I asked.

"I don't know... I just feel guilty for letting him have a reason to be here!" She burst out.

"But if you had gotten hurt, Crawford would still have a reason to be here."

"Oh... I didn't think of that." She uttered.

"You can come in now." The doctor said, poking his head around the door. We walked in to the room.

Crawford smiled at us weakly.

"My baby!" Mum said, running up to him.

"I'm okay now, Mum..." He said while she hugged him.

"No your not! Your in hospital!" She said, hugging him tighter. We sweat dropped as Crawford's face went purple from lack of oxygen.

"Crawford needs to breath..." April said.

After Crawford started breathing again, we all talked at once.

"Uh... One at a time please!" He said.

Dad asked how he was going, and Emmy asked if she could see the cut.

"I can't right now, but after it starts healing you can." He said, smiling.

The infusion pump started beeping.

"Don't worry, it's just saying the IV bag has finished." A nurse said, coming in and changing the bag with another. After she left we started talking again.

After a while a doctor came in, asking to speak with us.

"As you all know, we are all very lucky that Crawford's injury wasn't fatal. But, it will take a while for him to recover. In a month or two, he will be able to resume his duty as a Ranger, but he will not be able to do any big missions for at least a year, maybe two. Between then and when he starts doing missions again, he should always have another Ranger stay with him, just in case his injury flares up again."

"Well, we may as well assign a Ranger now. Luana, would you like to do the honours?" Barlow asked.

"W-what?" She said, looking up. She had been staring out the window at the harbour.

"Do you want to look after Crawford while he recovers?" April asked. She picked at a loose thread on her Ranger uniform.

"Sure!" She said, smiling. I could tell that she was happy that she could make up for what she thought was her fault.

"Good. Look, Elaine and I have to get going and look after the base. Luana, Kate, April, I've organised rooms for you at the Ranger Depot. Olivia, Matt and Emma, I would of gotten a room for you, except only Rangers can stay at the Depot." Barlow said. After saying bye to Crawford, Elaine and Barlow left.

"We better get going and look after the farm. Crawford, we'll be back tomorrow." Dad said. After Mum, Dad and Emmy hugged me, and Emmy hugged April, the rest of my family left, leaving April, Luana, Crawford and I in the room.

"I told Barlow about how the machines were called Gigaremos and the people setting them up were called Team Dim Sun." Luana said, breaking the silence.

"And Barlow keeps getting the name wrong." I added.

We talked for a while until a nurse knocked on the door.

"Visiting hours are over for today."

"Ok then. Crawford, I'll come see you tomorrow before I leave for Oblivia." April said.

"We'll come see you tomorrow as well, before we head back to the base." I said.

"Ok then, I'll see you guy-"

"GIRLS." April shouted. We all laughed.

"Ok then, I'll see you _girls_ tomorrow."

"Bye!" Luana said as we walked out the door.

"Ok then, where shall we go for dinner?" I asked as we walked out of the hospital. Eventually we ended up just going to a fish and chip shop and taking our food back to the Depot.

"Well, since we won't see each other in a while, why don't we stay up and treat this like a sleepover?" April asked. Apparently Luana and April had already met, and were already pretty good friends.

"Sure!" Luana said.

We set up our mattresses in a circle in April's room, and lay down in our sleeping bags on them.

"Why don't we start with a game of truth or dare?" I asked.

"Alrighty then. Who starts?" Luana said. She was a lot happier since she knew Crawford was ok. They were going to be so cute together! Now Elaine and I just have to get them together!

"Oh! I just remembered, Keith asked me to ring him to tell him what was going on with Crawford. You two play and I'll join in a minute."

**Luana POV**

"Who's Keith?" April asked me.

"They went to Ranger School together. Crawford, Elaine and I are pretty sure they like each other, but we can't get them together because he was stationed in Fiore." I said.

"SHUT UP LUANA!" Kate yelled at me.

"Sorry, Luana was explaining who you are to April, and included a lie about us liking each other." She said into her phone. I ran over to her.

"IT IS NOT A LIE! IT IS TRUE LOVE!" I shouted into the phone.

"Uhhh... I think I'll be going now..." Keith said.

"Ok then, leave me with these two... Bye!" Kate said into the phone.

"Bye." He said, hanging up.

"Well, that means you and Crawford don't have an excuse to get together, you weren't only stationed in the same region, but in the same base!" April said, referring back to my statement about Kate and Keith not being able to get together since they were in different regions.

"H-hey! We don't like each other like that!" I stammered. I could feel myself blushing.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked. I don't like him like that... Do I?

"Even if I did, he wouldn't like me back!"

"SHE CONFESSED!" April shouted. Shit. Damn, damn, damn!

"You can't tell anyone!" I blurted out.

"Don't worry, we won't. Can we start truth or dare now?" Kate said.

"Sure. Luana, you can start." April said.

"Ok then." Time to get Kate back.

"Kate, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm... If I say truth, you'll ask me about Keith, so dare." She said.

"Fine, I dare you to tell us what you think of Keith. And don't lie, I've told everyone who I like." I said.

**Kate POV**

Damn it. I should of seen this coming. I really don't know wether I like him or not...

"I really don't know... I definitely like him as a friend... But I don't know if I like him anymore than that..."

"Ok... I believe you. Your turn." April said.

"April, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... Tell Luana about that boy, what was his name? Robbin or something?"

"Oh yeah, Robbin..." April laughed and turned to face Luana.

"When I was about ten, I convinced myself that I was head over heels in love, a term I had learnt from a movie I had watched the night before, with our neighbours 22 year old son... It wasn't my fault, he wasn't that bad looking, but I started acting like the overly attached girlfriend, except I wasn't his girlfriend. Eventually he left to be a mechanic, so I forgot about him."

"Oh my gosh... That poor, poor, poor boy... I can see why he left..." Luana laughed.

"Has there been anyone else since him?" Luana continued.

"Nah, there is this guy that likes me, but I don't like him back."

The night continued like that until about one in the morning.

"Look, I gotta get back to Oblivia tomorrow, so I'm gonna get to sleep." April said.

"Yeah, it's been a big day. I'm gonna get some sleep as well." Luana said. After putting our mattresses back and brushed our teeth, we all said our good nights.

* * *

**Wow. I noticed I hadn't put April in the fanfic yet, so I decided to put her in here. I did lots of research for this chapter :-) I feel smart now I know this stuff about hospitals.**

**By the way, I have a poll up on my profile. Just letting you know :-)**

**And also, do you think the people in the Pokemon world eat Pokemon? Since there's no animals or anything...**


	13. Chapter 13-Going to the Union

**Two months later...**

"Hey! Kate! Wait up!"

I was just heading off on patrol, when Ollie ran up to me.

Crawford was back from the hospital now, and Luana made sure he always had the right medication at the right time and that he didn't strain himself. He had only just started going on missions again, but he usually stayed at the base.

"Um, Kate, can you take me to see a friend in Chicole Village?" He asked.

"Can't you just go yourself?" This was my only alone time where I could work on my skills, so I didn't really want to be interrupted.

"Well, I'm just kind of shy, and I haven't seen my friend in ages... Please?" He asked.

"FINE." I said. We walked to Chicole Village in silence.

"Where does she live?" I asked when we got to the village.

"Follow me." He said. I followed him to the house next door to my own.

"You can go now... I'm sorry, this isn't my friend, it's actually my Mum... I have no idea why I lied to you..." Ollie said, looking down at his shoes

"It's fine. I'll see you back at the base?"

"Yup. Bye!"

I walked back to the base.

"Hey Kate, Barlow just left with Professor Hastings, and since I've got the highest Ranger Rank, he left me in charge."

"Great. Wait, why with Professor Hastings? He only stayed for a few days, and that was ages ago!" I said, confused.

"The Professor came back to take another look at the Gigaremo, because Elaine found some sort of stone in it. Barlow says you have to go to Pueltown and meet him and Professor Hastings there."

"Why? Are there more Gigaremos?" I asked, quickly getting Marina to charge my styler.

"He didn't say, but get there as fast as you can."

"Ok then, I'll see you later." I said, speeding out the door.

"Good morning Kate!" Barlow said, running up to me. I had reached the entrance to the city, where he had been waiting.

"What happened?" I said, taking deep breaths because of my sprint.

"Ok, this is the situation: Norward Bridge is stuck up, so no one can get across. Professor Hastings and I need to get across that bridge to get to the Ranger Union. He can't fly there, because he can't handle heights. I'll take you to see the bridge." I followed Barlow to the bridge, where Professor Hastings was waiting.

"The bridge operator isn't around! How are we supposed to get over!" The Professor said impatiently.

"The bridge operator is named Brook. He tends to try and help, but will usually just get in the way, according to a man I spoke to earlier." Barlow said.

Brook. Where had I heard that name before...?

"He was the guy who tried to help Crawford and Luana." Barlow said, seeming to read my mind. A brunette lady walked up to us.

"If your looking for Brook to put the bridge down, he's down at the harbour." She said.

"I'll wait here, you two hurry up and find him!" The Professor said.

We jogged down to where the woman had said Brook was, at the harbour. We saw a pink haired man standing at the edge of the boat ramp.

"Uhhh... Hello? Are you Brook?" I asked. The man turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm Brook. But before you do anything, I need your help! I was swimming out in the harbour, chasing after some people, and I dropped my keys to the bridge! I have an idea where they are, but I can't get to them. Can one of you Rangers help?"

"Whoa. Hold up, you lost me at dropping the keys the bridge. You talk way to much. So your Brook, and you control when the bridge goes up and down. Except, you were chasing after someone, and you lost the keys to the bridge in the sea?" Barlow evaluated.

"Who were you chasing?" I asked him.

"A Team Dim Sun? I think that's what it said on the side of the boat. After a Ranger with an afro got hurt, the guys got into a boat and disappeared, and the other Ranger was busy looking after the hurt Ranger, so I jumped into the water and chased the weird people."

"I think he's talking about Crawford and Luana. What are we going to do?" I asked Barlow.

"Not we, _you _are going to go get the key. Did you bring an Aqualung with you?" Barlow asked.

"Aqua...Lung?" What the hell was that?

"Damn it, I forgot to give one to you when you started, didn't I? Well, I have a spare one, you take it." He said, handing me the small piece of plastic.

"What does it do, and why do you have a spare?" I asked. It was like he was prepared for me not having one...

"You can breath underwater with it in, and I have a spare because Luana always forgets hers, and incase I have to save someone from drowning."

"And why am the only one going to get the key?"

"Uhhh... I'll explain later. Go with Brook to where he lost the key." He said.

"Ok, then? Brook, I'm following you." I said to the pink haired man. Why does he have pink hair? Was he born with it? Who cares. Like, really. Who. Cares.

I followed Brook to a boat shed, which, surprise surprise, had boats in it. There was also a man waiting with each boat.

"Hey, we need to use your boat." Brook said, walking up to the nearest man, which I assumed was the captain of the boat.

"Why? Only people on official business are allowed to travel on the boats, since the Team Dim Sun incident."

"This is official business. We have to go find the key to the bridge." I said to the Captain.

"Oh yeah, I heard the bridge was stuck up. Wait over at the wharf, and I'll come get you."

While we walked over to the wharf, the captain put his boat into the water, and then drove over to us.

"Hop in! Everything is ready."

We jumped into the boat, and I sat down on one of the seats while Brook showed the captain where to go.

"We're here!" Brook shouted out. I stood up.

"Pachi! Pachi pa!" Lumi said.

"You stay here with Brook, you can't swim. I'll be back later." I said.

"It should be just down there." Brook said, pointing into the sea.

"Ok then. I'll be back later." I said, jumping into the water. I tried breathing with the Aqualung. It feels so weird... I took a few more breaths, and then I swum around for a bit, and caught a Finneon. I looked around and saw something glint over by some rocks. As I swum closer to it, I saw a Sharpedo swim closer and closer to it. I got as close as I could without the Sharpedo seeing me, then hid behind a rock and watched to see what the shark Pokemon would do.

It got closer and closer to the key, and then stopped in front of it. It swum down and nudged the key before eating it. The. Sharpedo. Ate. The. Key. How the hell am I supposed to get the key now!?

All of the Pokemon around the area swum away while the Sharpedo swum around, trying to get the key out of its mouth. It banged it's head into rocks and was heading towards the rock I was behind.

"Capture on!" I shouted, jumping (swimming?) out from behind my rock. The capture disc was slower than usual, as the water got in the way.

After a bit of dodging bites and almost losing the Aqualung a few times, I finally captured the Sharpedo. It swum up to and opened its mouth, as if to ask to take a look. I looked inside its' mouth, and sure enough, there was the key! I pulled it out from the gap between the Sharpedo's teeth.

"Shar! Sharpedo!" It seemed like it was thanking me. It swum around me.

"Hey, buddy, you can go if you want." I said. It swum off.

I swum back to where the boat was, and climbed on, handing the key to Brook.

"Wow! You actually found it? To be honest, I didn't think you would find it. Back to Pueltown we go!" Brook cheered.

When we got back to Pueltown, we thanked the Captain, and ran over to where Barlow was waiting.

"Wow! You're really starting to impress me, Kate. How was it using the Aqualung? Did it feel weird?" He said.

"Yeah, at first it seemed really weird, breathing underwater and all, but I forgot about it pretty soon."

"Well, anyway, you completed your first underwater mission. I'm promoting you to Ranger Rank three!"

"Oh yeah!" I said, doing my Ranger pose.

"We all better get going to the bridge before it starts getting dark." Brook said, walking off towards the bridge. Barlow and I walked back as well.

"You two took long enough, you would think I had asked you to go to Kanto and back!" The Professor said.

"Turns out Brook, the guy who controls the bridge, lost his key while swimming. Kate here, she went to go get it, and then a Sharpedo ate it. She had to catch the Sharpedo and then get the key out of its mouth." Barlow explained while Brook let the bridge down.

I yelled out thanks to Brook, and then Barlow, Professor Hastings and I walked across the bridge. On the other side was a awesome park, with a playground and everything! I looked at the playground, about to run over there and go on the swings, when I saw a sign that said '10 years and younger.'.

DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T PLAYGROUNDS BE FOR 14 YEAR OLDS AS WELL?!

"Kate, Professor Hastings and I are going to the Ranger Union if you want to relax here at Altru Park after your mission. I don't think anyone here will notice if you go on the playground." He smirked and left with Professor Hastings.

I played on the swings, which had always been my favourite, for a while, then made my way to the Union.

It was huge. With a capital H. There were a few Staraptor outside it, and a green haired Ranger feeding them.

"Hi there!" She said as I walked past.

"Hi!" I smiled at her. I walked into the building. Inside, it was very busy, with operators scuttling around and Rangers who weren't busy chatting with each other. I saw Barlow and walked over to him.

"Too... Many... People..." He said. I laughed.

"Ok, seriously now, Professor Hastings has analysed the stone, and he needs us to join him in the conference room in about half an hour. I have a feeling it's not good news." He said. The green haired Ranger walked in.

"Hi Barlow! Is this the rookie you were talking about?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is Kate. Already Rank three!"

"Well, hi Kate! I'm Wendy. I love my flying-type Pokemon." She said to me, smiling. I smiled back, and was about to say hi, when Professor Hastings voice blared over the intercom.

"Could all everyone who is scheduled to come to the meeting about the Gigaremos come to the conference room now."

Wendy, Barlow and I walked up to the room.

"Good, that should be all of us. Now, everyone, look at the underfoot monitor. Does everyone see the diamond shape? That is this small black stone," He said, holding a small stone up.

"A Mechanic removed this from a Gigaremo that she was taking apart and got me to have a look at it. After rebuilding a Gigaremo without this in it, the Pokemon were not controlled. I have concluded that this stone was in all of the Gigaremos, and it has some sort of power. We have identified the stone as a Dark Crystal." Professor Hastings finished talking, finally letting other people speak.

"So, will we still have to destroy each Gigaremo one by one? Or have you got anything that could destroy all of the little rocks?" Barlow asked.

"Unfortunately, no, I haven't found out how to destroy these stones. Not even a diamond tip drill could pierce it."

"The Union has launched a full investigation into Team Dim Sun. And also, Kate, can we talk after the meeting? I need to ask you a few questions." Wendy said.

"Sure." I said to her.

"Well, you can ask them now, the meetings over." Professor Hastings said.

"Ok then, question one. Team Dim Sun said they were conducting an experiment? And they took off on a boat from Pueltown? And the last one, was it a yellow Gigaremo they took off with?"

"From what I can gather, yeah. I wasn't the one on that mission, but from what Luana and Crawford said, that's all true."

"Ok then, thanks for that."

"It seems Almia's peace is being threatened by the ones that call themselves 'Team Dim Sun'. But they don't frighten me, and they shouldn't frighten anyone else. They are just a bunch of dropouts that have to hypnotise Pokemon to control them. Everyone, remeber it is your duty to keep the people, environment, and Pokemon of Almia safe." Chairperson Erma said. She then walked out of the room with Wendy and Professor Hastings.

Barlow had told me who she was. Apparently she was the reason the Ranger Union was here. She was an old woman, about the same age as Professor Hastings.

"Ok, Kate, we're staying here for the night. The rooms we're staying in are to the left of this room. Your one is room number 21." He said, passing me a key.

"We're gonna leave early tomorrow morning, so get up at 6." He said.

"Ok then. Night." I said, walking to my room. I lay down on my bed, set an alarm on my phone, and fell asleep straight away, Lumi curling up between my shoulder and head.

* * *

**Sorry about the huge break! I've had no time at all to write because I've got exams soon and I've started Volleyball, as well as doing Tae Kwon Do. I'll try to update again soon, but it may be a while because theres only eight days until exams and I have to study, as well as my sports.**


	14. Chapter 14- Miniremos

**Kate POV**

"Kate! I've been looking for you. Let's get going back to Vientown." Barlow said, walking up to me. I had just finished my breakfast, which was a bowl of porridge.

"Great. I'm so excited to see Afro-boy again. Can you hear the excitement in my voice?" I said, sarcastically.

"Wow. That is just... So motivating!" Barlow said.

We walked out of the Union after saying goodbye to Professor Hastings. We were just walking down the second flight of stairs when the ground started shaking.

"Was that an earthquake?" Barlow asked after it had finished.

"Nah, the ground was just shaking around for no reason." I said, face palming. Of course it was an earthquake, dumb ass...

"Well, sorry. And it might not of been an earthquake. It could of been an explosion or something." He said. We started walking again. We were going past a small wood cabin when there was another earthquake.

"Aftershock?" I asked.

"Nah, just before the earthquake, I think I heard a Pokemon. I couldn't make out what Pokemon it was though. We better go sort this out." Barlow said.

A woman ran out of the cabin.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"There's a man and two Rampardos at Peril Cliffs, and they haven't come back yet! Can you two please to check on them?" She said.

"Sure, we were gonna go and check around anyway." Barlow told the woman.

"Thank you, I got very worried for him when the first earthquake struck." The woman said, before going back into her house.

"Hey Kate, did you just hear that?" I listened. I heard a faint Pokemon cry.

"Let's get going." I said. We ran a bit further down the road. There were large footprints that led onto a path.

"That's the path to Peril Cliffs. We better get there fast." Barlow said after the third earthquake struck.

We ran down the path, and I stopped when we came to a cliff.

"How do we get up there?" I asked. Barlow answered by walking over, and starting to climb some vines.

"Uhhh... I'm not sure those vines are gonna hold-" I said.

"Are you calling me fat? I'll have you know it's all muscle."

"No! I was going to say, they don't look like they could hold anything."

"Well, they can. Hurry up. We've got a person and two Pokemon to find." We climbed up the vines, and stood up on a plateau. We did this over and over until we got to the top of the cliff-mountain-thingie.

"Hey, Kate, look at that!" Barlow said, pointing down at two Rampardos head butting the side of a cliff.

"We've got to get down there! Now!" I said, scrambling down some vines. We were now going down on the other side of the mountain, the only way to get to the Rampardos.

"Kate, look! There's some of those yellow Gigaremos!" I looked at where he was pointing, and sure enough, there were two yellow Gigaremos.

"I don't know what destroys them. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Try that Mawile over there. You never know, it could work." I caught the Mawile, and got it close enough to the Gigaremo to crush it.

"Mawile! Get rid of it!" I said. It's jaws, the ones on the back of its head, crushed the Gigaremo in one chomp.

"Yeah! Good job, Mawile!" I said, high fiving Barlow. I ran back and found another Mawile, and destroyed the other Gigaremo. The Pokemon in the area went back to normal.

"We might have to capture those Rampardos. You should probably get a fighting type Pokemon to help capture it, 'cause Rock's weak against fighting type." Barlow said, moving over to catch a few Pokemon. I ran over to a Mankey and caught it, as well as a Magnemite in case my Styler would need recharging.

"Ready?" Barlow asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said. I was starting to get nervous. This was the first bigger Pokemon I have tried to capture.

"Remember at the Ranger School? When you captured that Tangrowth? Treat this like that. They're similar size Pokemon, and you have a better styler now." Barlow said.

"Ok then..." I gulped. Well, it was now or never.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Good."

I followed Barlow to the Rampardos.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING." Barlow yelled over the loud Rampados to a guy dressed in black. He had a purple logo on it as well.

"Wh-hat! Rangers?" The guy had a small computer next to him, with the same logo on it.

"What are you doing?" Barlow shouted at the guy.

"O-oh, um, I'm a, um, I'm a geologist! Yeah! A geologist!"

"Totally not suspicious." I whispered to Barlow, who sniggered.

"Well then, Mr. Geologist, what's the soil composition?" I asked.

"The s-soil composition? Oh, um, it's got some water, and some dirt, and lots of, um, red clay, and a dash of salt, an- OH, FUCK THIS. Rampardos, can you explain to these Rangers about Team Dim Sun?" The guy typed something into his computer, and the two dinosaur Pokemon turned around to look at us.

"Good luck." Barlow said, not taking his eyes off the Pokemon.

"Same to you." I replied. Finally, one came charging at me.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled. After dodging tackles and rocks falling around me, and with the help of Mankey, I managed to capture my Rampardos. I looked over at the guy who was trying to get control of the Pokemon again, but to no avail. After Barlow had finished his capture, we released our Rampardos and walked over to the guy, who was still frantically typing things into the computer.

"Listen, buddy. We've won. You've lost. Now, tell us what the Rampardos were supposed to say about Team Dim Sun, and what that little computer is." Barlow said.

"No! Staraptor, take me away!" The guy tapped a few more things into his computer, and a Staraptor came and grabbed the back of his shirt with it's talons, and the guy quickly grabbed the computer.

"Damn it!" I said.

"Oh well, at least we freed the Rampardos. And who knew soil had dirt in it? He must of been a real good geologist." Barlow said. We laughed.

"Well, Kate, well done. Your first major capture as a real Ranger. Mission clear!" We did our Ranger poses. "And also, you've met the criteria to go to Ranger Rank four!"

"Oh yeah!" I said, doing my pose again.

"Let's get back to the base." Barlow said. I followed him back to the main road.

"Doduo!" A Doduo ran past, with another following it.

"Catch them!" Barlow shouted.

"Ok then?" I said, capturing the nearest one.

"Now your Rank 4, you can ride a Doduo. Just hop on it, and tell it where to go. It's faster than running, and good when your tired from climbing cliffs or something."

"Ok then." I said. I hopped on my Doduo.

"Ok then! I'll see you back at the base!" Barlow said, before his Doduo ran off. I followed him, but slower, so I didn't fall off. I stopped over in Pueltown Ranger Depot for something to eat for lunch, and to recharge my styler.

"I'm sorry, all we have, that you can actually eat, is some pasta and pasta sauce, bread, and some eggs. I was supposed to go shopping today, but it slipped my mind." The Operator said.

"Uhhh... Scrambled eggs, please?" I said

"Sure!"

"Look, you didn't have to make me lunch." She insisted on making me lunch, and it was probably good that she was, or else I might of been going hungry. I'm not the best cook.

"Oh, I like cooking, so it's fine."

A few minutes later, my scrambled eggs were cooked.

"Do you want any toast with it?" She asked.

"Yes please."

She was bringing my plate over to me, when a Pichu ran in and tripped her up.

"Damn it! Not you again!" The Operator said.

"I'll clean it up." I said, grabbing a cloth.

"Ok, I'll make some more. That Pichu is so annoying! It runs in here whenever I'm serving food..."

A little while later, the floor was clean, I had finished my lunch, and had my styler charged.

"See you later!" The Operator said as I walked out the door.

Eventually I got to Vientown. After releasing the Doduo, I walked into the base.

"Hey Kate!" Elaine said.

"Your so lucky! You got to stay at the Ranger Union! And I heard your Ranger Rank 4! The same as me!" Luana said, hugging me.

"Hey, what took you so long? Too scared to make the Doduo go faster than a walk?" Crawford sniggered.

"No! I just... Made a few... stops." I said, quickly making something up.

"You're as bad as a liar as that Dim Sun guy." Barlow said.

"Hmph." I said, walking to my room. I checked my phone, which I had left here, since I thought I wouldn't be staying the night at the Union.

I had four texts, two from Rhythmi, one from Kellyn, and one from Keith. I answered them all, then texted Isaac and Georgia, who I realised I hadn't contacted at all since we all separated. I was about to put my phone down when my phone started ringing. No caller ID. Weird.

"Hey Kate!"

"Hi, who is this?"

"It's Emma!"

"So you finally got a phone, huh?"

**Kellyn POV**

"Georgia! Wait up!"

Damn it. Why! Why did I have to upset her! Now she was running off, and all because of me.

This morning I got my first mission alone in the desert, and I was half an hour late back to the base. Ever since I had gotten back, Georgia had avoided me, and when I asked her why, she ran off!

I followed her down to the wharf.

"Go away!" She shouted at me.

"No! I just want to know what I did wrong!"

"Just leave me alone." She said, looking away.

"No." I said, walking up to her.

"Fine, you wanna know what you did wrong? You were late back from your first mission alone in the desert! You could of at least reported back a couple of times, anything could've happened!"

"I'm sorry Georgia, I just got side tracked..." She was upset, just because of that? She should know nothing would happen to me! But I knew saying that would get her even shittier at me.

**Georgia POV**

Why can't he realise that he made me worry! It was the desert, for Arceus' sake! There could of been a sandstorm, or a Hippowdon could've eaten him, millions of things could of gone wrong!

"Georgia! Please, just don't be mad at me! Your my only friend here!" Kellyn whined. That was true. Kellyn hadn't gotten along with the other Rangers, while I had. But, sometimes I wished I was more than a friend... When we were back at Ranger School, when I first started, the only reason I didn't speak to anyone at first was because I didn't think I fitted in, and Kellyn was the first person to be friendly to me. Ever since about a month of knowing him, I had a crush on him.

I sighed. I knew he was never going to figure it out, unless I tell him. Damn it.

"I'm sorry as well, for over reacting and all..." I said.

"So we're still friends?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah... Still friends..." I said sadly.

* * *

**The Anaconda music video has mentally scared me. One of my friends are trying to get me to listen to more 'popular' music, and decided to show me that one. 'Nuff said.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favourites, and follows! They motivate me to write. :-)**

******I JUST HAD A REALLY GOOD IDEA FOR A CHAPTER AND NOW ITS GONE D: :'(**

**And I promise there'll be more romancy stuff, but it's kinda hard since they are all apart.**

**I JUST GOT THE IDEA BACK :D**

**Now, sadly, I have to do homework. **


	15. Chapter 15-Boss of the Outdoor Class!

**Kellyn POV**

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

I sighed. Georgia was still kinda shitty. Like a Skitty. Ha! That rhymes. But do Skittys get shitty, is the question.

"Georgia! We need your help, now!" Someone called. I followed Georgia into the foyer, where one of the Rangers had brought back a huge red machine.

"This is one of those things that Professor Hastings warned us about." He said. I couldn't remember his name! Maybe thats why I wasn't really getting along with anyone. Bob. I'll call him Bob.

"Georgia, help me take it apart." Georgia ran over to grab her tools, and helped the other Mechanic take the thing apart.

"Kellyn, theres more out there, and I need some help getting them here, 'cause they're so heavy." 'Bob' said. I sighed inwardly, and made sure my Styler was charged, before running back off to the desert with Bob.

**Kate POV**

"Kate! You've been assigned a mission!" I heard Crawford yell.**  
**

NOOOOO. Today was my day off! Hope it's a good mission then...

"Yeah?" I asked. I looked around. No Barlow?

"Barlow isn't here, so I'm the boss, since I've got the highest Ranger Rank. And your mission, should you choose to accept it, is doing the outdoor class for the Ranger school."

"What? It's only been six months or so since the last one!" I said.

"There's new students now, remember? And usually they're around this time of the year, but your one got postponed. So off you go." Crawford said, pushing me out the door. I strolled to the school, talking to everyone I saw. I caught a Doduo to get to the school faster, and it would be awesome to turn up on a Pokemon.

I was running across the bridge on the Doduo when I saw two of those people from Team Dim Sun controlling a Croagunk.

"Oi! What do you think your doing!" I yelled out.

"Wha- WHY DO THOSE BLOODY RANGERS KEEP TURNING UP!" One turned around.

"Grrr... Why don't we test the Miniremo out on her! Croagunk, attack!" The other one said.

It was a pretty easy capture,since the guys didn't know how to use what they called a Miniremo properly.

"Damn it! Lets bail!" They said when I had caught the frog Pokemon. They jumped over the side of the bridge.

"Oh well, lets keep going." I said to the Doduo after the Croagunk hopped away.

When I got to the gates, they were shut. Luckily, Mrs April was just walking down the stairs.

"Kate? Is that you? You've grown up so much! And its only been a few months!" Mrs April said while unlocking to gates and letting me in.

"It's been so busy! If it hadn't been so busy, I would of came back to visit."

"Well, your here now. The students are waiting down at Ascension Square." She said after we had finished talking on our way back to the main School yard.

"Thanks!" I said. I ran down to the kids. I remember when it was me in the crowd of students, and Keith had 39 questions, and he and Rhythmi treated Crawford as a fortune teller.

"Hi everyone!" I shouted out.

"Hi!" They all said back. I did my Ranger Pose.

"Can anyone tell me what that was?" I asked the students. I picked one out of the many hands that were raised.

"Its a Ranger Pose! Every Ranger has their own one!" The kid said.

I told them a few more things about being a Ranger, then the teachers got there.

"Where's Mr Kinaid?" I asked Mrs April while Principle Lamot spoke to the kids.

"He had to leave the school for now." Before I could answer, Prniciple Lamot called me up for the Question and Answer session of terror.

"I remember, just a few months ago when I was one of you guys!" I said to the students, while walking up in front of them. I picked someone out who had their hand up.

"Did you do well at school?" He asked.

"Well, I did ok, I think?" I said, looking to Mrs April.

"You were better than ok, Kate! You were one of the top people in the class!" I smiled at her.

"Is your job busy?" A girl asked.

"It depends, at the start it wasn't so busy, but now I'm getting missions every second day, and they're getting harder."

"Have you ever seen a real Gigaremo?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, I was actually one of the first people to see one, and I worked out how to destroy them."

"Wow!" A heap of kids said.

I looked over to a girl who was getting elbowed a lot.

"Do you have a question?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She giggled with her friends.

"Well?"

"Are you in love with anyone?" She asked quickly.

"He-Hey! I'm not gonna tell you that!" I said, blushing.

"Awwwww, maybe a former classmate?" The girl asked. I spun around to see Mrs April.

"What have you been telling them?" I asked.

"Nothing, they might of just been going through all the pictures you guys took with the school cameras." Damn it.

"I'm gonna kill Georgia..." I said. I didn't even know she had been taking photos! Maybe it was because she was so quiet...

"Next question! Have you caught more than 100 Pokemon?" A boy asked.

"I don't think so, but I will one day." I said, glad the question before was over.

"Ranger, is there something bad going on in Almia?" A girl asked quietly. Everything went quiet.

"Yes, yes there is something going on, but theres nothing to worry about for now. You guys are all safe here, and if anything ever happened, your all training to be Rangers, Operators, Mechanics and Scientists, so you'll be fine if you all work together." I said.

"I knew it..." The girl said, looking down.

"Anymore questions?" I asked.

"Yoo hoo! I have a question!" I heard someone yell. I looked over to where the voice had came from to see the two soaking wet Team Dim Sun grunts.

"Why are you so annoying and ruining our plans?" The other one asked. All of the students took a few steps back.

"You guys can have a demonstration of how cool Rangers are!" I said. I knew they were about to get a few Pokemon to attack me, because they had just quickly set ip a Miniremo.

"Carnivine! Get rid of the Ranger!" One yelled while the other put controls into the Miniremo.

"Capture on!" I shouted while the Carnivine approached. Within a few minutes, I had caught it. The Miniremo blew up.

"What! No! No, no, no, NO! Not again! Boss'll kill us!" The two grunts said, backing up. They ran off.

I turned around to see everyone, who were all clapping.

"So, is that it for outdoor class?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. Thank you for protecting our students, and doing Outdoor class for us." Principle Lamot said.

"No, thank you." I said.

"Kate, good luck out there. Remember to stay safe as well." Mrs April said.

"Thank you!" The students all said.

"Ok, everyone, remember to... Um... Have fun! C'ya!" I said before walking off.

"Bye Kate!" They all shouted.

I ran back to the base.

"I'm back!" I shouted.

"Cool. Mrs April told me about the Team Dim Sun. Mission clear." Crawford said while reading the news paper. I looked at the front page.

"Gimme that!" I said, snatching the paper off him. On the front was Keith, with his Buizel, fighting a pink haired girl who had an Infernape.

"Your boyfriend really is making a name for him self. And take a look at the next page." Crawford said. I glared at him for calling Keith my boyfriend before turning the page. There was pictures of me with really long stories next to them, like how I found the first Gigaremo, and how I saved the Rampardos with Barlow.

"How come I never get the front page!" I whined.

"Be thankful your ugly face in the paper at all." Crawford said.

"Bitch." I said back to him.

"Crawford, have you had any word back from Barlow?" Luana asked, walking up to us.

"No, I haven't actually. Marina, can you check up on Barlow please?" Our Operator checked him computer.

"His Styler isn't being picked up on the screen..." She said.

"We'll give him half an hour. If he's not appearing by then, we'll contact the Boyleland Ranger Base." Crawford said.

"Ok then. Kate, can you come with me please?" Luana asked. I nodded and followed her out of the Base.

"Lets go shopping!" She said, sarcastically. There was only one clothes shop in Vientown, and it was really expensive, and neither of us were really into shopping anyway.

"Haha. Very funny." I said.

"Lets grab an ice cream." We both got an ice cream each from the store Keith got me one from.

"So what questions did they ask you? Apparently it's my turn to do outdoor class next year."

"They were mostly just about the job, but one girl asked if I loved anyone."

"And how did you answer that?" Luana smirked.

"I didn't." Luana laughed at this.

"We all know it's Keith." She said.

"Yeah, except me."

"Well, we better get back to the base." Luana said. We walked back to the Ranger Base.

"We've asked the Boyleland Rangers to keep an eye out for Barlow. Thats all we can do for now." Crawford said. I yawned. I walked to my room, and got out my phone.

I had a text from Rhythmi, and a text from Keith.

Rhythmi just wanted to know how my day went, and Keith was telling me how he'd seen me in the paper. I replied to the texts, and then had a nap.

* * *

**Yeah... This chapter was totally 2000 words... Not. I'll make up for it in the next chapter :-)**

**The updates should be more regular now exams are over, but no promises because i have volleyball and taekwondo for another 4 weeks.**


	16. Chapter 16-Cargo Ship part 1

"KATE!" I heard someone yell my name as I woke up from my nap. I ran out to the foyer.

"Finally. Kate, we need you to go to Boyleland now. The Rangers there can't find any sign of Barlow, and his Styler hasn't shown up for a while now. We've organised a boat to meet you in Pueltown in half an hour."

"Sure thing." I said, running over to Marina to recharge my Styler.

"And Kate, don't do anything stupid. The base in Boyleland will probably send out one of their Rangers with you, so you can find your way around the volcano, which is where Barlow's Styler last connected to the Union."

"A... volcano?"

"Yeah... I know you aren't going to really like this mission, but Luana has to stay with me, and I can't go."

Damn it! Why a volcano! I would of been fine with the sea, the desert, the forest, anything but a volcano! They're hot and dangerous...

"Ok then, I'll go..." I ran out the door. Hopefully Barlow had just done something we could all laugh about later, like dropping his styler in the lava, but for some reason, I knew that wasn't the reason. As I ran, I caught as many water type Pokemon as I could, knowing there would be lots of fire type Pokemon around in the volcano. When I got to Pueltown, I sprinted to the pier, as I could rest on the boat.

"Are you Kate? Vientown Ranger Base asked me to pick you up." A guy said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Ok then, follow me." I followed the man, who was wearing mostly red, to his boat. We jumped in.

We must of been about halfway through the journey when heaps of Drifloon started drifting past us. The Captain of the boat came out of the cabin.

"Whoa, we are some lucky people! It's really rare to see migrating Drifloon at this time of the year." He said before walking back into the cabin.

"Apparently it's good luck to see migrating Drifloon any time of the year." The guy who led me to the boat said.

"I'm gonna need it..." I muttered. I had never liked fire and flames and all that sorta stuff.

When we stopped at Boyleland, the Captain and the guy wished me luck.

"Thanks!" I said. I headed over to the Ranger base.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello! Are you Kate?" The Operator asked.

"Yeah, I was told to come here."

"Yes, we would of given you a Ranger to help take you though the volcano, but they were all called away on a mission. All I can give you is a map to download on your Styler."

"Ok then." After she had given me food in case I was out there for a bit longer and downloaded the map, I set off for the Volcano. For the first time. Alone.

I walked in, and I broke out into a sweat straight away. It was hard to believe Pokemon lived in here...

I walked around a bit, and found that the only way to get across the lava rivers was to find some sort of flying Pokemon.

"Drif!" I turned around to see a Drifloon trying to pick up Lumi.

"Pach! Pachi pach!" Lumi squirmed around while I tried to free her. Eventually I thought of capturing the Drifloon. I caught it, and got Lumi away from it.

"Hey... I can get across using you, can't I?" I said to the Drifloon. I got Lumi to jump onto my shoulders, then I tested if the Drifloon could hold my weight. After I had done that, I got the Drifloon to carry me across the lava river.

"Thanks Drifloon!" I said as it floated away. I turned around and ran towards a door.

"PACHI! PACHI!" Lumi said, seeing something, jumped off my shoulder and running towards a doorway. As I got closer, I saw what she had seen. Barlow's Styler. I picked it up and put it in my pocket before calling the Vientown Ranger Base with my styler.

"Marina, I've found Barlow's Styler!" I said when she picked up.

"I'll get Crawford." She called for Crawford, who came running over.

"I found his Styler just now."

"Do you have anyone else with you?" Crawford asked.

"No."

"What? I thought they said they were going to send another Ranger with you!"

"It doesn't matter. Look, I've gotta get going and find Barlow." I said.

"Ok then."

I ran through the door way, and caught a few Drifloon in case I needed them later. I looked up to see two Team Dim Sun grunts up on a pathway above me.

"Man, that was crazy." One said.

"Tell me about it. It took eight of us to tie up that Ranger. Man, he's not a Pokemon Ranger, he's a Pokemon Wrestler..."

"Hey, you know how I was supposed to look after his Styler?"

"Dude, you didn't lose it, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. But it's switched off!"

Then one of them looked down.

"DAMN IT! THAT RANGER HEARD EVERYTHING!" The first one said. They ran off in different directions. I started running up to where they were.

The first one got out a Miniremo and sent a Magcargo and Slugma on me, which were pretty easy to catch. After his Miniremo exploded, I continued on my way, were I met the other one. He sent me a Kangaskhan. I rolled my eyes and caught that one, too. The other Team Dim Sun guy caught up to us, and ran off with the one I had just faced.

I ran after them, where they had connected a few big rocks up with dynamite. There was a tunnel that had a door way at the end.

"You're never going to get any further!" Team Dim Sun Grunt One said.

"I thought it was not _going_ any further?" Team Dim Sun Grunt Two asked.

"Who cares, let's just blow some shit up." They pressed the button that set off the dynamite. I covered mine and Lumi's ears.

"I can't believe it." One said.

"Neither can I." Two answered. They ran down to the tunnel which they had covered up.

"YOU ARE SUCH A NINCOMPOOP! THIS IS OUR ONLY WAY TO THE SHIP, AND YOU COVERED IT UP!" Two yelled.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A NINCOMPOOP?" One shouted back.

"WHO CARES! WE'RE STUCK HERE THANKS TO YOU!" They shouted at each other for ages. Lumi and I walked off to find a Pokemon that could destroy the rock. Eventually we found a Muk that could do the job. We walked back to where the grunts were still arguing.

"Muk! Get rid of the rock!" The rock melted away from the chemicals.

"Hey! Ranger! Stop!" I heard the Grunt yell after me as I ran through to the door. I ran through and saw a shipping yard. I looked over some water and saw Pokemon being put onto a ship, and behind them, Barlow, being carried by 4 grunts.

"You guys won't get away with this!" Barlow shouted.

"Shut up! Your shouting into my ear!" Another grunt yelled.

"Ok, everyone, keep an eye out for a Ranger girl." Another one said.

I quickly ran to the ship, were they were all sitting, 'keeping an eye out' for me.

"OI! Get your asses up and patrol the area!" A guy, who looked higher up in the ranks than them,shouted out from on top of the ship. The Grunts got up and walked slowly around. I snuck past them and onto the ship and found a good hiding spot while I waited for the ship to leave.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford here!"

"Shut up! There's heaps of Team Dim Sun people around!" I whispered.

"Where are you? You have to go back to the Boyleland Ranger Base because it's getting late."

"Fat chance. I'm on a ship, which Barlow, who is tied up, is also on."

"What!?"

"Shh!"

"I told you not to do anything dangerous!"

"It's not that dangerous."

"You on a ship full of Team Dim Sun idiots. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Your just being over protective. I'm just doing my mission."

"Well, Mum and Dad would kill me if you got hurt... Or worse."

"Look, Crawford, I'm a Ranger, ok? I can handle things myself."

"Fine. Oh, by the way, your phone has rung five times, from Rhythmi. Be prepared to be killed by her when you get back."

"Ok then," I heard and felt the ship start moving.

"I gotta go." I said.

"Ok, just be safe." Crawford said before I cut him off. I looked around. The floors had the Team Dim Sun logo printed all over it, and in the middle of the floor were two Team Dim Sun grunts talking about a 'Kingston Valve', which was what I assumed was the thing in the floor next to them.

"It just looks like a huge plug if you ask me." One said.

"It is pretty much a plug. If it comes out, the whole ship sinks. I don't even know why it's there. It's got danger written all over it..."

I ran up to them.

"What the? A Ranger? How'd she get on here?"

"Who cares. Machoke, attack!" I just looked at them and shook my head while catching the Pokemon.

"Damn it! Let's go tell boss!" They ran off. I followed them to a corridor where there were lots of doors, which I assumed led into rooms. I saw a Makuhita, who was Barlow's partner Pokemon, pretending to be one of the Pokemon that had been captured. It acknowledged me and signal for me to follow it. I followed it into a small room were someone was tied up in the corner.

"Barlow?" I asked.

"Who's that? A Dim Sun freak?"

"No, it's me." I said.

"Who's me?"

"Kate."

"Kate? I can't see in the dark."

"Yeah."

"Go find an Electrabuzz to brighten the place up. I saw one board the boat when I was being put on the boat."

"Your kidding me! There's Dim Sun creeps all over the place. Can't I just cut the rope?"

"No, or else this scene would be too short."

"Scene? What do you mean, scene?"

"Nothing. I was _definitely_ not breaking the fourth wall."

"Ok then?"

"Yup."

"You would be out of the ropes quicker."

"Well... Maybe that would be nice." I got my pocket knife out of my pocket, that I just happened to buy the other day, and cut the rope that was tied around Barlow.

"Hm. Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"Apart from the problem of getting the Pokemon and our selves off this boat and back to Boyleland."

"True that." After a few seconds of silence, I remembered I had Barlow's Styler.

"Sorry, I forgot I had it. Be prepared for lots of missed calls when you turn it on." I told him, passing him it. He turned it on, and sure enough, there were 52 missed calls, mainly from the Veintown Ranger Base and the Ranger Union.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow, what the hell happened?" I heard Crawford shout.

"Shut up! Kate and I are in the middle of a ship crawling with heaps of Dim Sun goons!" Barlow replied, almost shouting himself.

"Fine, but what happened? We were all worried!"

"I was following some Dim Sun guys, and then I was attacked from behind! They stole my styler, which Kate found on the ground, and trussed me up with a bit of rope, and dragged me to their ship, which Kate and I are on now. Kate somehow snook onto the boat and found me."

"Snook? Is that a word?"

"Is that all you picked up from that?"

"No, no. Well done Kate, you can have my old sock as a prize when you get back."

"Thanks for that." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, Kate and I need to get the Pokemon off the boat and find out who the boss is."

"You guys stay safe, and look out. Apparently your ship is on course to an old oil rig in the middle of the ocea-"

"WHO THE HELL'S IN THERE!"

Shit.

Barlow cut off the call from Crawford, and we hid in the dark. I was behind a pile of dusty boxes. The door opened. Damn it! I need to sneeze.

"I said, WHOS IN HERE!" A Dim Sun minion yelled. I really needed to sneeze right now...

"Could all people in the patrol unit please report to headquarters immediately. I repeat, could all people in the patrol unit please report to headquarters immediately." Someone said over a loudspeaker. I really, really, really need to sneeze now...

"Oh well... You guys got off lucky." The Dim Sun person said, running out of the room. After we were sure he was gone, we got out from our hiding spots, and I sneezed.

"Well, what do we do now?" I said.

"I saw some leave through this way." Barlow said, looking at a door I hadn't seen before. I tried opening it, but it was locked.

"Looks like we'll need a Pokemon to get through it if we can't find the key." I said.

"No we won't. Slide out of the way, please." Barlow backed up and did his Ranger Pose, before shouting,

"TARGET CLEAR!" Then he ran up to the door. I prepared for him to slam into it, but he didn't. He went through the door, and the door on the other side of the hallway, as well.

"Hey, Kate! Get here now!" He shouted out. So much for being quiet...

I ran into the room, and the first thing that hit me was the sickly sweet smell of hairspray... The same hairspray as Mr Kinaid!

"Mr Kinaid, one of the teachers at the Ranger School, he used heaps of hairspray... And when I did outdoor class, Mrs April said he had left... And these clothes are the same as his as well..." There were racks of the same yellow and red shirt and black dress pants that he wore everyday at the Ranger School.

I looked around. On the bookshelf were books named,

'How To Earn Your Boss's Praise'

'The Surefire Way To Promotion',

and 'Preventing Running In The Hallways'

"Yup, I'm 99% sure this is his room. He always told people not to run in the hallways, and wore heaps of hairspray."

"Ok, we better go find him." Barlow said, walking out of the room. We ran down the hallway, which Mr Kinaid would hate, and ran into two Dim Sun minions. I recognised them as the two in the Volcano.

"Damn it! The big Ranger got out!" Two said.

"Hey! I recognise you! Your the one who was following us through the Volcano!" One said.

"Well, you might wanna meet some friends of ours! Magcargo! Go!" Three lava-snails jumped out from somewhere at me. Apparently some other Pokemon jumped out at Barlow. We caught the Pokemon and stared at the two guys.

"I'll go get help! You stay here!" One said.

"Don't leave me alone with them! I'm going with you!" Two said.

"No, no, no! I have a better idea! Let's both go get help!"

"That's a brilliant idea! Let's put it into action!" Two said, before they ran off, leaving us.

* * *

**I feel like the chapters are losing their fabulosity. Is that a word? It should be. Auto-correct thinks it is, so it is.**

**BLAH SCHOOL IS SO ANNOYING. Three more weeks until the summer holidays... (I live in New Zealand, thats why it's summer here)**

**Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire is here! Thats why this updates late ;-)**

**I just thought of something... If someone could make draw something for the cover of this story, it'd be awesome! I could pay you back with a one shot or something if you like :-) I would draw it myself but I can't draw :P**


	17. Chapter 17-Cargo Ship part 2

"Well, let's follow them." Barlow said before we ran after them. We ran up some stairs, and when I opened the door, I had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the light. We were finally up on top of the ship, and we were close to the bridge of the ship.

"Look, Kate, I don't know what the captain, who is probably Kinaid, will spring on us. He'll probably be ready for us, so are you all ready to face him?" I checked my styler charge level. It was still at 100%.

"Yup, I'm all ready."

We walked up the stairs that led to the bridge. As we got to the top, the door opened.

"What! Well, what surprising guests we have. If it isn't Barlow and... Kate. You haven't been running in the ships hallways have you? Like that ruffian boy you were friends with at the Ranger School, what was his name?" The Captain, who had walked out the door, had turned out to be Mr Kinaid.

"Keith." I said.

"Yes, yes... We haven't meet since your graduation, have we? Well, it doesn't matter. But still, I wouldn't of imagined that you, Kate, who had the nerve to sneak into the basement on your first night at the Ranger School, would be confronting me now. But, I'm sorry for all the effort you've put into this. You journey ends here." After that, Dim Sun people poured out of the door and surrounded Barlow and I.

"Minions! Take care of the Rangers!" Kinaid shouted out.

Two Rhyhorn each came running out at us. After catching them, all of the minions shouted out,

"We're sorry Captain! We'll swim home!" And jumped of the side of the ship. After that, more minions came out and surrounded us again.

"Man, it looks like there's a lot of them! Kate, you take the small fry and I'll take Kinaid!" Barlow said, turning to face Kinaid, who had a dangerous looking Drapion standing next to him.

Next the minions sent out three Stunky, who ran up to me. It took ages for me to catch them, as they were fast, and since they were part-poison type, their attacks were fairly dangerous. After capturing them, and them running away since the Miniremo had messed with their heads, the Dim Sun people did the same as the last lot. After they had all jumped off the side of the boat, I turned around to see how Barlow was going.

"Shit..."

I had turned around just in time to see Barlow's Styler get completely destroyed.

"Looks like Drapion's a keeper..." Kinaid said, smirking.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled. Kinaid must of forgotten about me, because he sure as hell wasn't expecting it. I had completed half the capture before he had pressed the attack button on the Miniremo.

The purple scorpion Pokemon started spitting a purple acid out at me. It was getting harder and harder to get close enough to the Pokemon to capture it without getting killed.

Finally, I had managed to catch it. It ran off, and the Miniremo that was controlling it blew up.

"Shit... Your better than I thought you were, Kate. But, I'm afraid your mission won't be completed this time." He turned and nodded to a guy standing behind him.

"DECK 2A CREW, OPEN THE KINGSTON VALVE AND ABANDON SHIP! I REPEAT, DECK 2A CREW, OPEN THE KINGSTON VALVE AND ABANDON SHIP!" The guy shouted into a small radio thing.

"This will be your final resting place! And also the Pokemon on board to!" Mr Kinaid laughed.

"WHAT! You freak! Who would leave Pokemon trapped on a sinking ship!" I yelled at him.

"I would." He smirked. The ship shook around for a few seconds.

"Well, there goes the valve. Bon voyage, Rangers." Kinaid and the guy standing behind him ran off the side of the boat, to land on a Mantine each.

"Bastard!" Barlow shouted.

"That freaks really done it now! Kate, new mission. We're saving the ship and the Pokemon! By any chance, can you drive a cargo ship?" I shook my head.

"Thought so. I haven't handled a boat this big before, but we're out of options." He said, running into the control room. I ran after him.

"Damn, this is bad... The nearest port is Pueltown, but there's not enough time to get there. There's already been a lot of water taken on board. I can't use my Styler, so I'll use the ships radio to sound the alarm..." I realised he was just really talking to himself.

"Crawford! Crawford! Come in! This is Barlow! Do you read me? We've taken control of the Dim Sun's ship, but its sinking!"

"What?! Where's Kate?!"

"This ship is sinking fast. In other words, this could be my final words."

Then it hit me. This could be my last mission ever... I might never see Rhythmi, Kellyn, Georgia, Isaac, and Keith ever again! I'll never see them or my family again... And all the Pokemon on the ship, they'll be gone as well...

"Look, Barlow, this isn't a funny joke. Stop joking around and hurry up and update me." Crawford said seriously.

"I'm sorry Crawford... This isn't a joke..." I said.

"What! GET YOURSELVES OUT OF THERE NOW!" He shouted. I realised, all this time that we were talking over the radio, the ship was sinking even more.

"Bye Crawford, Barlow." I said, grabbing Lumi and running out of the room.

"What? KATE! DON'T GO BACK INSIDE THE SHIP!" I heard Barlow yell.

I ran down the stairs and went back into the ship. I ran through the door Barlow had smashed through. Without thinking, I pressed a few buttons on my styler and rung Kellyn and Keith. There was no way I was going to die without talking to them first...

"What? Kate?" Kellyn asked.

"I'm in the middle of dinner, Kate." I heard Keith say.

"Well, I'm in the middle of a sinking ship!" I shouted back, still running towards the valve.

"What? Get out of there, now!" They both said.

"I'm ringing to say bye, in case I can't save the Pokemon."

"WHAT? NO! KATE!" Keith yelled.

"Kate! This isn't a good joke!" Kellyn shouted.

"This... This isn't a joke, guys. Say bye to Rhyth and Georgia for me, if I don't get out, ok?"

"What? No!" Kellyn yelled.

"Kate! You can't be serious!" Keith said, upset.

"Look, guys, I've got to concentrate now. Bye..." I said.

"No! Ka-" I heard Keith say before I ended the call. I had gotten into the room that the valve was in.

It was filled with water, and some of the huge containers had been swept over by the water. I jumped to the nearest container, telling Lumi to go back to Barlow and to stay with him.

"Pachi! Pa!" Lumi said, sounding like a cry.

"Bye, Lumi. Thanks for sticking with me!" I smiled. I turned around and jumped to the next container. There was a Machoke stuck on it. I caught it, and brought it with me, knowing I wouldn't be able to move the plug by myself.

I finally reached the room where the valve was. The was hardly any room between the roof and the water, so the Machoke, who thankfully remembered how to swim, swum over top of the valve.

"Ready, Machoke? We've got one chance at this." I asked.

"Ma-choke." It said, before we both took a breath and swum underwater. We swum down to the plug, and pushed it over to the hole it had come out of.

I needed a breath. That's all I could think of. I couldn't even celebrate putting the Kingston Valve back together. I watched the Machoke swim away, hopefully to get help...

AQUALUNG! I HAVE MY AQUALUNG WITH ME!

**Crawford POV**

"LUANA! Get here quick!" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Contact all the Ranger Bases and tell them to meet at the Ranger School!"

Barlow had decided to land the ship at the Ranger School, which was right next to the sea that the ship was in.

"What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" I shouted. It was probably mean to shout at her, but I don't have enough time to explain.

"Ok..." She started making calls, and I ran to the School to warn the people there.

"Mrs... April!" I huffed after sprinting the whole way to the school.

"Crawford! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"No... Time... Get all... The students... Away from... The sq… square!" We ran down to the side the ship was approaching the school, and got all the students and Pokemon a safe distance away. Some Rangers from Haruba Desert started to turn up.

"Kellyn? What are you doing here?" Mrs April asked.

"We were told to get here as fast as we could... And Kate! She's on a ship that's sinking!" The boy shouted. I recognised him from somewhere...

"Crawford, I think you should explain what's going on!" Mrs April asked.

"When everyone gets here I will." I said. A few Rangers turned up on Staraptor, who, by the looks of their uniform, were from Fiore. I recognised Keith, the guy that went to school with Kate, The guy I teased her about liking...

"Kellyn!" Keith said, running up to the boy.

After everyone had turned up, I explained the situation to everyone.

"Ok everyone, this is an emergency! Two Rangers from the Vientown Ranger Base, Barlow and Kate, are out on a sinking ship, and they're supposed to land the ship here. We need Rangers to go out and direct Barlow where to go and Rangers to go help Kate, who I think might be stopping the water from getting into the ship! Are there any volunteers?" I said. Immediately Keith and Kellyn put there hands up, as well as a few other Rangers.

"Ok, everyone, get a Staraptor and go!" They all ran to a Staraptor and flew to the ship.

**Keith POV**

"I'm gonna go help Kate!" I yelled out to the others. Kellyn said he would as well.

"Ok, so you two go help the girl, and we'll help Barlow!" A Ranger yelled out as we neared the ship. Kellyn and I turned the map on on our Stylers to see were Kate was. We landed our Staraptor on the deck of the ship and followed the dotty line to her.

"PACHI! PACHI PA!" I heard. I turned around to see a Pachirisu.

"Hey! Your Kate's Partner Pokemon!" I yelled. It led us through the ship, to where the rooms started flooding. It jumped onto Kellyn's shoulder when the floor started getting covered in water.

We walked down some stairs until you couldn't anymore.

"Apparently she's in there!" Kellyn said.

"You stay here, I'll go get her." I said, grabbing my Aqualung.

"What? I'm coming as well!"

"No, we might need help later, and someone has to stay out of the water in case we need help!" I said before diving into the water. I saw a Machoke swimming towards me. Machoke can swim?

I swum towards the dot on the map. Then I saw Kate for the first time in months. She was pulling something something out of her pocket. An Aqualung!

She turned towards me, and stopped. I smiled. She swum up to me and we swum back up to Kellyn.

"What? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, taking the Aqualung out. Her Pachirisu jumped onto her shoulder.

"Your brother called the whole Ranger Union and every single Ranger Base here." Kellyn said. We all paused for a moment, then she hugged both of us.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

**Barlow POV**

"What? Yes! Go Kate! She did it!" I yelled, seeing the ship wasn't taking on anymore water. I looked out the window and saw some Rangers and Staraptor up directing me where to go. I directed the ship in the direction they were flying. The door flew open, and a soaking wet Kate and Keith, who I remembered from the one day internship, and another boy about their age, ran in.

"You did it!" I shouted.

"I did it!" She smiled back.

"Right, time to land this ship!" After a few minutes, we crashed into the side of the School Island.

We let all the Pokemon out first, then Kate, Keith, the other boy, and I walked out. Everyone cheered for us.

"I can't believe you Kate! You saved a whole ship of Pokemon!" Mrs April said.

"Hey, it wasn't just me! Barlow actually got us here! If it wasn't for him, we'd still be out in the middle of the ocean!" Kate said.

It turned out all of Veintown and Chicole Village had shown up to make sure Kate and I were safe.

"Kate! I think this is a mission clear! And you definitely deserve to go up a rank." I shouted. We did our Ranger Poses.

"Hey Kate! Your Ranger Rank 5 now, eh?" Crawford asked.

"Yeah? Why?" She answered.

"Your past me and Luana now!"

"OH YEAH!"

**Kate POV**

Kellyn, Keith and I were in my room. Kellyn and Keith both looked asleep, but I couldn't sleep.

Keith had definitely changed, I'll give him that. He had definitely been working out during his time in Fiore, and he wasn't as annoying. He was pretty good looking as we-

NO. BAD BRAIN. This is what happens when I need sleep...

I got out of bed, and went for a walk outside.

"Hey." I jumped. I turned around to see Keith.

"You gave me a fright! And I thought you were asleep?" I asked.

"Nah, couldn't sleep."

"It's been a while since we were here." I said, remembering him buying me ice cream on my birthday.

"Yeah, it has been..."

We walked around talking for a bit, and then we decided to go back inside. Before we did though, I told Keith to look up.

"Wow... They're awesome!" He said, looking at the stars.

"I know. Crawford showed me them on the first day I was stationed here..." It was silent for a moment before Keith spoke up.

"Kate... When you were in the cargo ship... Weren't you scared about dying? I mean, what if you had forgotten the Aqualung and I wasn't there?" He asked suddenly.

"I... I don't know... I didn't really think about that while I was underwater, but on my way there... I was scared as hell, but I knew I had to save the Pokemon..."

"There you guys are!" Kellyn said, walking up to us.

"Hey Kellyn." I said.

"So what were you two up to at this time of the night?" Kellyn said, with a smirk.

"Nothing... Just talking." Keith said.

"Hmph. Fine then. I wish Isaac, Rhythmi, and Georgia were here as well..." Kellyn sighed.

"Yeah... Me too..."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I had heaps on last week and couldn't find time to write...**

**That last scene had so much potential... But I couldn't be bothered...**

**Well, if anyone here has played the game, you all know what comes next...**

**I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters! You've definitely helped me get this far! Thanks again! And we've just hit 1000 views! Thanks again!**


End file.
